Lucky You!
by This Means You
Summary: After Ren daringly saves Kyoko from a car accident, they begin to strengthen their bond together. Their minds and hearts are going crazy as they restrain their passionate yearnings.. But restraint still reigns - to a certain extent! But what will happen when they're acting as the Heel siblings once more? Will they really be able to hold back?
1. Chapter 1 - Heartache

Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat! or any of its characters.

A/N (author's note): This is my first entry on this site – please be sure to review if you read so I know what I need to add next time, even a plot twist etc. I won't take offence at your opinions, so please feel free to say what you want (within moderation!). Thank you for your time to read this chapter!

**Lucky You!**

**Chapter 1 – Heartache**

As the sunlight streamed through the thin, flowing curtains and into the room, Kyoko moaned as she shifted onto her back. She sighed, her eyes still closed. Her body ached all over as she desperately tried to sit up. She had hardly slept a wink all night due to a certain tall, dark famous someone occupying her mind.

Sitting up, she rubbed her weary eyes and curled her back over. She breathed out heavily. Her head felt heavy, her throat felt sore, her legs felt stiff.

Why was she like this?

Crawling out of her covers, she mindlessly pulled on some clothes, yawning every now and then. Slipping on her boots, she trudged downstairs, her dreary-eyed Grudge Kyokos in tow. They hovered above her as she ranted on inside her head about getting no sleep.

" _I ache all over...my eyes are practically closed...I can hardly keep my head up-right for a single second..." _she thought, reaching the ground.

" _But I will get to see Tsuruga-san today..." _she thought. That was something worth smiling about. A small, blissful smile warmed onto her face, the Grudge Kyokos fizzling into nothing at the blinding light shining from her.

"_He should be at the office today, before he goes off to work. Does he have work? I hope not..." _she thought as she sank into the chair.

Okami-san laid her breakfast in front of her, a dumbstruck expression as she looked at Kyoko's face. She was smiling while looking at nothing, absolutely oblivious to anything.

Suddenly, she jumped and came back to reality.

"Kyoko-chan!" Okami-san shouted at Kyoko, waving her hand in front of Kyoko's face. "If you don't eat up, you're going to be late. And Tsuruga-san isn't picking you up today, is he? So you'll have to cycle."

Kyoko stared at the clock on the wall. She let out a small shriek of horror. She shovelled the food in her mouth before quickly brushing her teeth, grabbing the bike outside the door and leaving.

Okami-san huffed with disapproval. A second later, the door re-opened and Kyoko's head whipped round.

"Thank you for the meal! I'm leaving, Okami-san, Taisho!" She waved her hand as she closed the door again.

Okami-san went back to wiping a table-top. She smiled while shaking her head.

"_That girl..."_

"_Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!" _went Tsuruga Ren's clock as it turned over to 6:00 am.

His sleep had been relatively successful, due to his dream being about him and Love Me Section member Number 1. He moaned slightly as he woke, to find himself on his front, holding his pillow dearly to himself. He rolled his eyes.

"_So it was only a dream..." _he thought to himself as he remembered the vivid pictures in his memory.

"_If only..."_ he thought, sitting up and pushing back his covers. He sat on the edge of his bed, naked apart from his boxers hanging loosely around the tops of his toned thighs.

Getting up, he huffed and turned on his stereo. The song 'Believer' by The Monkees began to play, and Ren turned the sound up high. He had a quick two minute shower and got dressed. He was about to sit down at the table, when he thought better of it. Quickly picking up his coat, he dashed out of his apartment, the door clicking shut as he closed it behind him.

Down at the car park below the block of apartments, Ren pulled out his keys and clicked the unlocking button. The orange lights blinked at him as the doors unlocked. Reaching down, he opened the door and slid in. Sitting there for a few minutes, he thought. He looked at the passenger seat beside him – empty. And it would stay that way all day. He sighed.

"_I really need to see her...Just see her face..." _he thought as he leant his head on the steering wheel. _"I know..." _he thought as an idea struck him. He pulled out his phone, flicked it open, selected Kyoko and pressed the green phone. He held it to his ear and waited.

_Brrr brrr...brrr brrr...brrr brrr..._

Ren listened patiently to the noise of the phone trying to connect.

The phone clicked and a voice began to speak.

A/N: Hi guys! Sorry for a slow first chapter: I promise the next one will be a lot more fun! This one was just to set the mood, so you know what's going on with their emotions. Please rate and review! Thanks again! ;)


	2. Chapter 2 - Collision of Worlds

Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat! Or any of its characters.

A/N: Thank you so much for taking your time to take a look at this – it means a lot! By the way, the plot will begin to pick up now that the first chapter is out of the way. Please rate and review to tell me what you think and to give ideas – I'm always open to listen to them. And min'na arigato!

**Lucky You!**

**Chapter 2 – Collision of Worlds**

_Brrr brrr...brrr brrr...brrr brrr..._

Ren listened patiently to the noise of the phone trying to connect.

The phone clicked and a voice began to speak.

"The number you are trying to reach is off or currently unavailable -" the calm, female voice was cut off as Ren pressed the red phone. He sighed, then tried again.

The same.

"_Maybe she's still asleep..." _he thought as he slipped his phone away.

"_Besides, it's like her to wake up late anyway." _He glanced at the clock on the display. 6:55 am.

"_Yes. Almost definitely still asleep._ _She doesn't have to be at LME before 8:00 am. And it's like her to not pick up anyway." _He discarded any negative thoughts.

"_I haven't done anything wrong, so she has no reason to be avoiding me..." _He cast his mind back, racking his memory.

"_Oh God, anything but that!" _he worried, mentally. Then it hit him.

"_I don't remember anything, but if I have, I have to apologise, so I have to go and see her anyway. If I try at LME, she'll just try to run away from me – not that!" _he panicked. _"I can't stand it when she hates me..." _He sobbed mentally. _"So it's decided. I'll go and pick her up, and if I have done something wrong, she's sure to tell me. So then I can apologise, and smother her with my undying affection." _He smiled childishly at the thought of holding Kyoko close to his body.

Not discouraged, he turned the key in the ignition and set off out the car park and into the sunlight.

As Kyoko slowly pushed her legs round and round, the bike slowly trundled along the path. She hung her head low, putting all her effort into moving so slowly. Her eyes had dark circles around them, and her legs trembled slightly. Her limbs felt like jelly as she desperately tried to work.

"_Have to...see...Tsuruga...san..." _she puffed. _"But I can't...go...on..." _she thought, her legs almost stopping and her body nearly collapsing.

"I'm too...tired..."she breathed aloud as she closed her eyes, leaning to the right.

Her bike swayed into the road. There was a sudden screech of wheels, a scream and a gigantic crash. Kyoko's bike lay in the road, a Kyoko not to be seen on top.

As Ren drove along the main road, he was thinking of Kyoko, and how he would soon see her. He was travelling in the opposite way that Kyoko would be biking. He hummed happily in his head as he thought of her face. The sky was a brilliant blue and the clouds were light and fluffy.

As Ren gazed along the road, he observed the side walk to his right, and the people travelling busily in the opposite direction to him. He was about to look back up at the sky, when something caught his eye. To tell the truth, he wasn't quite sure what it actually was. As he squinted slightly, he saw a bike, and a person on top. As he drew nearer, it was clear that the person had short orange hair. Ren's eyes widened.

"_Kyoko?" _he thought, dubiously. She looked bad.

Kyoko, leaning over, suddenly veered into the road, right in front of Ren.

"Kyoko!" he shouted, spinning the steering wheel to the left and slamming on the breaks.

A/N: Thanks for reading! Please rate and review. I know the first two chappies have been short, but the next one is a lot longer, so don't worry. Thanks again!


	3. Chapter 3 - Just In Time

Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat! Or any of its characters.

A/N: Thanks you for all your previous review, guys! Special thanks to:

Daredevil fangirl

Flederratte

cloeskyler

- Your reviews really make me want to update as soon as possible! Thanks for reading, everyone! Please rate and review! It all means a lot to me (first fanfic here!) Thanks again!

**Lucky You!**

**Chapter 3 – Just In Time**

The car came to a grinding halt as Ren prayed it would stop in time. He would never forgive himself it it didn't. The tyres smoked as the car stopped horizontally across the two lanes. There was a slight bump as something hit the side of the car. All the cars had stopped around them. The people standing around were in shock, all gasping as they peered upon the girl lying on the floor. No-one, however approached. They were all too terrified to move.

Ren shook his head violently as he opened his eyes. He quickly remembered what had happened – the bump that had hit the car. His eyes shrank in horror. He kicked open the door and leapt out into the street.

"Kyoko!" he shouted worriedly as he ran round the front of the car to where Kyoko lay.

Ren nearly stopped in his tracks. Kyoko lay on the ground, her bicycle to her right. She was curled over towards Ren, her eyes closed tightly. She looked terrible; her forehead was running with sweat and her face was pick. She was shivering on the tarmac.

Running to her side, he supported her on his lap, holding back the tears. He held his fingers to her neck, checking for a pulse.

"Be OK...be OK..." he whispered as he closed his eyes. In the tips of his fingers, he could feel a slight beating. He let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank God..." he whispered as he pulled Kyoko closer. He rested his head in her neck and kissed her. Pulling himself back together, he turned to the large crowd that had gathered.

"Someone call an ambulance!" he ordered. A woman who was holding her phone in her hand quickly began talking into it.

The crowd began murmuring between themselves. Ren caught a few of the comments.

"Hey, hey! Isn't that Tsuruga Ren? The actor?"

"What? It can't be. But he does look a lot like him..."

"If it was him, no wonder he was able to break so suddenly – I mean, his does all his own stunts, right?"

"Hey, it looks like he knows her...a girlfriend maybe?"

Ren blushed slightly at this comment. He felt so warm inside that someone thought that they were together. He wanted nothing more than for that to be true.

A few moments later, the siren of the ambulance was heard raging through the streets. Within ten minutes they had Kyoko safely in the ambulance. The ambulance crew were about to shut Ren out, when he stuck his hand through the door to stop them.

"Are you a relative?" one of them asked. Ren looked a bit dumbstruck. He looked nothing like Kyoko.

"Boyfriend?" the other said when they got no response from Ren. Ren went red at the thought. The two ambulance crew smirked at each other.

"Alright, get in." the first one said.

"Thank you..." Ren mumbled as he climbed in.

Ren was silent for the whole trip to the hospital, praying silently for Kyoko to be fine. How could he have let this happen? The two ambulance crew were engrossed in a quiet conversation. They kept looking over suspiciously at Ren as they confirmed with one-another's thoughts. The journey seemed to drag on as they drew closer to the hospital. All Ren could think about was Kyoko.

By the time they got there, Ren was already almost destroyed with anxiety. As they got out of the ambulance, the crew asked for Ren's signature.

"Of course." He did his gentleman smile to cover his own depressed emotions. When they had gone, he sank lower than ever as he walked through the doors. Ren waited in the waiting area for the results to come back about Kyoko. He sat, hunched over and brain engaged. Suddenly, his phone began to ring. He was taken aback, and wondered who it was. Pressing the green phone, he spoke.

"Moshi-mo-" he was cut off by a low, screaming voice.

"Where the hell are you, Ren?!" it shouted at him. Ren held the phone away so as to not damage his hearing. Ren recognised the voice – Lory Takarada.

"Well-" he began.

"I don't need your excuses, Ren, just get over here!" he shouted. Ren was getting very frustrated.

"Mr. President!" he shouted into the phone. Lory was taken aback and stopped talking, dumbstruck. "I'm at the hospital waiting for results on Kyok- I mean Mogami-san." Lory didn't understand.

"Mogami-kun?" he asked.

"Yes. There's... been an accident..." he trailed off. Lory went pale. However, he managed to stay quiet as Ren explained.

"I see..." said Lory after Ren had explained. "And she isn't awake yet?" he enquired.

"Not that I know of." Ren answered.

"But you'll notify me as soon as you know otherwise?" Lory asked. "Maria-chan will also be very worried." he said.

"Of course." Ren added. "Goodbye." And he hung up.

At that moment, a nurse came out of the room and caught Ren's attention. She lead him into the room where Kyoko was lying on the hospital bed. Ren's heart nearly jumped out his chest. The nurse began to explain.

"Mogami-san is physically fine from the car crash- nothing serious- just a few cuts and bruises. It seems what hit your car was her bike, and she somehow managed to jump off before that. How, I have no idea." she said. Ren was extremely puzzled, but nonetheless relieved. The nurse continued.

"What _**is**_ wrong with her though-" At these words, Ren stopped breathing. "-is the fact that she's exhausted. Her body looks as though she didn't have any sleep. That's why she was unconscious after she hit the ground- too tired to get up. She also has a fever with her cold- not too serious, but she'll have to stay here for a few days." the nurse said, turning to leave. "The doctor will fill you in on the rest." she smiled as she left.

"Thank you." Ren replied before turning back to Kyoko. He walked over to her side and sat on the edge of her bed. He hesitantly put his arms around her and held her close. He was so happy that they she was alright.

Kyoko woke to smell a fresh, manly musk. It wafted up her nose. Somehow it seemed familiar and very relaxing. She remained loose as she felt a heavy weight on her chest. Then she remembered where it was from: Tsuruga Ren. It was his smell. Kyoko's eyes pinged open as she saw a head of dark hair clinging to her chest. His head was heavy as it rested there. She froze stiff as she realised that he was holding her so close. She blushed like a beet. The blush travelled all the way down her body, elevating her temperature. She finally began to stammer a few words.

"Anõ...Tsuruga-san..." she said disjointedly.

Ren was up in a flash, back to the side of the bed. He managed to keep his blush down and put on a fake smile.

"Yes Kyok-Mogami-san?" he said, only just remembering that he can't call her by her first name. Kyoko was more than surprised. She was stiff all the way down, and as red as anything. Ren saw this and smiled to himself.

"_She's a little embarrassed which means she has to care..." _he thought. Seeing Ren's smile, Kyoko began to jump to conclusions.

"_Oh no! He's angry with me!" _she said, forgetting what just happened. She shrank back into the bed. _"I can't remember what happened after-" _Her train of thought was interrupted by Ren

"Mogami-san, do you remember anything of what happened?" he asked with concern, leaning a little closer. Kyoko tried to remember, but just couldn't, and bent over in defeat. She instantly went into a dogeza, bowing up and down, over and over.

"I'm so sorry, Tsuruga-san! I really am!" she wailed, her eyes flowing with tears. "I can't remember, and what I have done has made you mad at me! And the fact that I can't remember this has made you even madder!"

Ren had no idea what she was talking about. How did he come to this conclusion? First, he had to stop her dogeza. He put out his hands and held her shoulders softly.

"Mogami-san, that's not it at all." he said, looking straight at her. She searched his eyes to see if there was any sign of being otherwise. Satisfied, she relaxed and sat up. Ren let go of her shoulders and turned his body to face her.

"Then what is it?" Kyoko asked hesitantly. Ren sighed a little and began to explain what happened. All the while, Kyoko was getting more and more angry at herself for causing such trouble. Ren left out the bit where he kissed her neck, of course.

Kyoko couldn't believe that this had all happened because she had been to careless and got herself a cold.

"Nobody else was hurt, were they?" she asked, shrinking in size.

"No, no-one was hurt." Ren said in a soothing voice. She looked up at him to see a shining, real smile warming up her heart. Her Grudge Kyokos didn't dare come out. She felt the corners of her mouth sliding up the her face. She peered up at him, her eyes shining.

Ren's heart was in the process of melting like butter on toast. He wanted to reach out and hold her close. When he looked back at Kyoko he saw her smile was fading rapidly. He frowned and leaned in closer to her.

"Mogami-san? Is something the matter?" he asked, lifting up her chin to look at her. She sighed, tears glassing over her eyes and threatening to fall.

"Despite no-one being hurt, I still caused so much trouble for everyone. Especially Tsuruga-san!" she said looking into his eyes. Ren didn't know what to say. A single tear began to roll slowly down her cheek. Ren's large hand felt warm on Kyoko's face. She didn't want it to ever be removed. Ren placed his other hand on the other side of her face and looked at her sadly. It made him sad to see her in such a state.

Ren looked at the tear and instinctively slid his thumb over her cheek, wiping it away. Kyoko was about to cry.

"_I shouldn't love you..." _she thought. _"But I want to..." _she said.

Ren finally knew what to say.

"Kyoko, it wasn't trouble. You were ill, and it put you in danger. And being able to protect you wasn't any trouble. It...filled me with happiness knowing I could be of some use to you..." he said smiling weakly at Kyoko. Hearing those words, Kyoko's eyes dried up.

"Ren..." she whispered, leaning forward and hugging him.

She wrapped her arms arms around his chest and buried her face deep in his embrace. Ren didn't know what to do. He had wanted this to happen for so long. Maybe there was still hope for him. Feeling her warmth against him relaxed his tight body. His arms wrapped around her waist as he pulled her close to him. He smiled deeply to himself.

"You...called me Ren..." he breathed into her hair. For a second, everything seemed perfect; then Kyoko stiffened. She looked up at Ren in horror.

What had she just _done_?

A/N: I'm still trying to decide how long I'm gonna make this, so bare with me guys! The paces of the chapters may change a bit. Please rate and review! Thanks again for reading!


	4. Chapter 4 - An Embarrassing Predicament

Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat! Or any of its characters.

A/N: The story's only just getting started, guys, so prepare for more chapters! By the way, prepare yourself for this chapter – I mean it.

Special thanks to:

Lineve

misao97

As well as all of you who read it! Thanks again for all your reviews! You all inspire me to write on! ;)

**Lucky You!**

**Chapter 4 – An Embarrassing Predicament **

As Kyoko realised what she had done, her face turned bright crimson.

"...I..!" she had no idea what to say.

"_What if he finds out I love him?" _Looking up at Ren, she let go of his body, propelling herself backward. Ren, however, was still embracing her. Instead of scooting off the other end of the bed, she forcefully hit his arms. At the sudden pressure on his arms, Ren grimaced for a moment, only to open his eyes and find himself falling over forward. The room around him tilted over, and before he knew it, he was laying on something soft and warm.

Looking at Kyoko, his expression changed to The Emperor Of The Night. Kyoko let out a small "Eep!" as he smiled coyly. Kyoko's hands were pressed against Ren's chest. She clenched her fingers slightly, pulling on Ren's shirt, pulling Ren closer. Ren's left arm lay under Kyoko's waist. He tightened his grip, pulling her closer. Ren pulled his legs onto the bed and slid his left leg between hers. Lowering himself, he felt his crotch connect slowly with Kyoko's abdomen. His body tingled all over at the sensual feeling. Kyoko let out a small moan as she closed her eyes and slightly pressed herself against Ren. Ren couldn't contain his pleasure a he got a hard on. Ren was struggling for breath as he tried to control himself. With his right hand, he slid up the back of her shirt, the ends of his fingers exploding like fire as they ran along her soft skin.

"_She did that. Se pressed herself against me..." _he thought as he lowered his head to Kyoko's chest. Kyoko was in complete shock. She liked it, but she believed that Ren had no real intentions behind what he was doing.

"_It's in the heat of the moment!" _she thought. _"This isn't what he wants! It's what I want, but that's not the same thing!" _

Kyoko struggled under Ren's entrapping grip. As she wiggled, her shirt rode up to her diaphragm. Ren felt her struggling against him and moved with her, sliding his body against hers. As he moved, his tight abdomen touched with hers. Her warmth made him feel cold. Kyoko could feel his hard on against her as he moved. She liked the pressure against her. Ren suddenly let go of her and spread his hands either side of her head. There was now a gap between them. Kyoko was hardly breathing, her heart pumping like crazy. She thought that Ren might hear it.

Ren, on the other hand, was breathing heavily. He was finding what was happening a little hard to believe. Other than that small struggle, she was completely in consent. Ren lowered himself. Now only and inch between their lips, Ren eyed her mouth lustfully. About to close the gap he was interrupted by the click of the door opening. Ren glanced sideways at the door.

In came the doctor in a long white coat and stethoscope round his neck. He looked at his clipboard as he spoke.

"Tsuruga-san I would like to speak with y-" he stopped mid-sentence when he looked up at the two engaged in an embarrassing predicament. The doctor flushed slightly at the sight.

"Is this a bad time?" he asked.

"_You think?" _Ren thought as he let out a small sigh. _"Just as I was getting somewhere." _

"Not at all." said Ren, calmly as he lowered his leg to the ground and slid off of Kyoko. Kyoko was suddenly aware of the cool air above her. She missed feeling Ren against her, but knew that is was probably for the best. Ren walked out to the door and held up his first finger to Kyoko, mouthing:

"_One minute." _to her. Kyoko nodded shyly as he disappeared round the door.

Closing the door behind him, Ren's expression changed. His face drooped and lost all its shine. It sort of pained him to have to leave Kyoko – especially since they were getting so far.

"_Oh well. It can't be helped." _he thought as he followed the doctor down the hall and into his office.

Meanwhile, back in the room, Kyoko's mind was spinning. It had all happened so fast. Her blush still hadn't faded as she remembered the vivid pictures and animations reeling through her head. Her eyes became swirls as she thought of what to do.

"_What the hell was that?" _she mentally shrieked. _"Why did that happen of all things! How will I ever face Tsuruga-san again? After that...! I mean, I liked it, but why did he do it!? That's not something Tsuruga-san would do!" _she thought, holding her hands to the sides of her head as she rocked backwards and forwards.

"_Is it...?" _she asked, stopping her swaying. Her eyes became normal once more. _"Then again, that expression he had – that was The Emperor Of The Night. Which means it wasn't really Tsuruga-san! Yes! That's it! He lost himself in another personality." _she giggled. _"Kind of like me..." _she thought, happily.

She sat there, for another ten minutes, dreaming about Ren, before she heard a noise and looked out through the window to the hallway. Ren was standing there on the phone talking to someone very seriously. When Kyoko caught sight of him, her heart nearly jumped out of her chest. Ren glanced at Kyoko. He looked at her for a moment, and then smiled warmly at her as he spoke the the phone. Kyoko couldn't help but smile back. Then she remembered what happened, and turned florid. She quickly looked away from Ren. Ren was still looking at her, and saw how much she had blushed. He giggled to himself.

Kyoko was bright red, steam being released from her ears as she sat there. Then she remembered – it hadn't really been Tsuruga-san! She shook her head and calmed her temperature before looking back at Ren.

"_OK. I can do this." _she thought to herself as Ren came back through the door. Then on seeing his face-

"_No I can't!"_

A/N: Interesting, ne? Man, I nearly died writing this. So what do you guys think? Please review and tell me! The next chapter may not be until Friday. :( Gormennasai min'na! But I'm really busy. That's why I've been posting as many chapters as I can over the weekend. Thanks again for reading!


	5. Chapter 5 - Laughing Fit

Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat! Or any of its characters.

A/N: I know the hospital is dragging out quite a bit, but it's essential for the the rest of the story, so please bare with me! Please review and follow if you like this story! Thanks for taking your time to read it!

**Lucky You!**

**Chapter 5 – Laughing Fit**

After leaving the doctor's office, Ren decided to call Lory. Pulling out his mobile, he scrolled down the contacts list, selected Lory, and pressed the green phone. Waiting patiently for him to pick up, he walked aimlessly down the hall, stopping outside Kyoko's room. There was a click as Lory picked up.

"Moshi-moshi?" Lory asked.

"Ah, Sir. I have news on Mogami-san." he said.

"Ah, good!" Lory replied, sitting up in his seat.

"The doctor said she's fine from the car crash. No broken bones or concussion or anything." He paused.

"That's a relief." said Lory, letting out the breath of air he had been holding in.

"She wasn't hit by my car- it was her bike. She somehow managed to jump off before impact. God knows how, but she did." he said, relived by his own words.

"She is a remarkable young woman, Ren. I mean, that's why you love her, isn't it?" Lory mused as he could feel the aura on the other end of the phone changing to malice.

"Sir, with all due respect, that is none of your business." he said darkly.

"I know, I know, Ren. I'm just teasing. You know how I am with these things." he laughed.

"_Yes, I know all too well." _Ren thought coldly. He looked over at Kyoko through the window at her. She peered up at him and he smiled warmly. She smiled back.

"_Perhaps she doesn't regret what just happened between us." _he thought hopefully. Then her expression changed to shameful and embarrassed. She looked away from him.

"_She's so cute like that." _he thought, smiling to himself.

"Anyway," Ren continued, slightly hesitantly. "Mogami-san has a bad cold, and a fever with it. The doctor says she was too exhausted from it and lost conciousness. That's what caused the car crash. Until the fever has gone and she can walk without getting weary, Mogami-san has been advised to stay in hospital. She should be let out in a couple of days. You're allowed to come and visit, but not too many at one time." he warned. "I'll be staying with Mogami-san all day." he said, expecting a mocking snicker to erupt from the speaker any time soon. Instead there was respectable silence.

"I see." said Lory. "Well, I'll let Yashiro-san know and cancel your appointments. Myself and Maria-chan will be coming over this afternoon." he said.

"Right. I'll let Mogami-san know." Ren replied before hanging up. He was about to walk back in when he thought of something.

"_I should probably phone Kotonami-san." _he thought to himself. He found her number and dialled.

Moko-san was currently at LME, mopping down a hallway with Chiori. They were both wearing the cursed Love Me uniform. Her phone began to vibrate in her pocket before letting out a loud ring tone. Moko-san jumped slightly at the unexpected sound. Fumbling for her phone, she thought to herself.

"_Who on earth could it be?" _

Flipping open the screen she was bewildered.

"_Tsuruga-san? Why would he be calling me? Maybe he's with Kyoko-chan." _she thought slyly before pressing the receive button and talking.

"Yes, Tsuruga-san?" she asked in a very smug voice.

"Ah, Kotonami-san. There's something I think you should know." he said, in a slightly worried voice. Moko-san presumed it wasn't that Kyoko was with him and she wasn't going to be coming in.

"OK. Go ahead." she said, cautiously. Chiori was currently leaning on her mop stick, peering enquiringly at Moko-san. Ren told Moko-san the full story, being very particular in leaving out the part where he had mounted her.

"_Oh my God..." _was what she was thinking, but instead she said:

"Mo! I take my eye off that girl for one second and this happens!" she practically yelled at Ren. Ren held the phone away from his ear and looked at it, puzzled.

"_Honestly, I thought she be a bit more upset than that..." _Ren thought.

"Thank you for telling me, Tsuruga-san. We'll be over right away." she said hurriedly before hanging up. Ren didn't even have a chance to say 'You're welcome' to her.

Moko-san shoved her phone in her pocket, grabbed Chiori by the arm and stormed round the corner, out of LME, Chiori still clinging to her mop, dripping a path of water as they went.

"_We?" _Ren thought, trying to think who the other person could be. _"Ah, she must be talking about_ _Amamiya-san." _he realised. Ren walked over to the door and pushed it open, immediately eyeing Kyoko as she blushed to her fullest.

Deciding not to meet his gaze, she kept quiet. Ren, in feeling the shameful aura around her, kept his mouth shut until he had properly formulated his sentences so he wouldn't make the situation worse. Sitting down the other end of the bed, so he wasn't too close to her, he looked at her for a while.

"I was just on the phone with Takarada-san." he said, hoping she'd look up at him. If he knew she was going to be like this, after he'd practically confessed to her, he wouldn't have done it. Of course, he was lusting for her, but because the love he had for her wasn't just physical, he wanted her to be happy. Anything that made her unhappy, he would avoid like the plague- if he could get his body to listen to him instead of acting on its own. In fact, if it had carried on for a little longer, he was planning on telling her. What better time than when you were engaged in a lip-lock, lying on top of her? If it hadn't been for that damn doctor! Ren cursed in his head.

"He said, himself and Maria-chan will be over this afternoon." The air was awkward, and Ren shifted in his seat a little. Kyoko's head hung low, so Ren couldn't see her face. Her back was hunched and she looked miserable.

"Mogami-san?" he asked, concerned.

"Mogami-san." he said, firmer, a frown furrowing on his face.

"_She never ignores me after I've called her name twice and she knows it. Heck, if she didn't hear me call once, she'd be on her knees begging for forgiveness._ _Oh shit." _thought Ren. _"She's ignoring me. She must hate me...What the hell have I done to her? What was I thinking? Of course she'd react like this! She's not used to people loving her romantically." _He was about to apologise when Kyoko suddenly sat up straight, a shining smile on her face. Ren was taken aback and blinked at her, wide-eyed.

"Yes, Tsuruga-san?" she asked in a perfectly normal tone.

"Umm..." Ren was caught a little off-guard. "Yes. I was telling you that Takarada-san and Maria-chan will be coming over this afternoon." he said, relaxing a bit.

"_She seems alright now. Maybe she fell asleep? After all, she must be exhausted." _he thought.

"_This is good." _thought Kyoko. _"He seems to believe that I'm OK. Right, now I just have to keep it up until he's gone." _she thought.

"Mogami-san, I was thinking of staying here for the rest of the day, to make sure you're alright." he said, just managing to keep down a blush. Kyoko's façade began to slip.

"_Oh crap." _she thought. _"I can't keep this up that long! And I can't tell him to go away, either. That would just be rude, after all he's already done for me." _Her eyes began swirling, but her smile still plastered on. Ren thought she looked rather odd. He felt a giggle coming on, and the corners of his mouth curled up. Before he knew it, his body was shaking from silent laughter. He shoved his hand over his mouth to stop himself.

Ren couldn't help it. His hand slipped away and a loud burst of laughter erupted from his mouth. He rolled around on the bed, laughing loudly. On hearing the outbreak, Kyoko's eyes stopped spinning. She looked at Ren with a puzzled face.

"Anō...Tsuruga-san...are you alright?" she asked. When Ren turned to face her, she was taken back at what she saw. The smile on Ren's face was one of the most genuine Kyoko had ever seen. It was almost like Ren had forgotten all his principles, put his serious façade away and just relaxed. She couldn't help but smile. It was contagious. Before she knew it, she was laughing right next to him. Ren's smile was surprisingly sexy, although nothing coy. Ren reached out and held Kyoko by the shoulders as he laughed.

"You...you...looked so...funny!" he laughed.

Kyoko looked into his eyes as they began to glass over with tears from laughing too hard. Ren stared at Kyoko's eyes– they were glistening with happiness.

"My side hurts!" he said painfully, although still laughing. Letting go of Kyoko, he held his side with his arm across his chest.

"You really have some of the funniest faces, Mogami-san!" he said, looking over his shoulder at her. Just as Kyoko thought he had calmed down, he looked at her and went off into spasm again.

"The first time, it was funny." said Kyoko, pouting. "But-" Kyoko was cut off by a loud thud as Ren hit the floor.

"Turuga-san!" she cried as she leapt to the edge of the bed and peered over. Ren was in a heap on the floor, laughing silently. Kyoko leant over the edge of the bed.

"Are you alright?" she asked, reaching out her hand to help him up. He took hold of her delicate hand and sat up. He suddenly stopped laughing.

"I'm fine, Mogami-san." he said genuinely. "What were you saying?"

Kyoko cast her mind back and put on a pout again.

"Oh yes, you were going a bit too far, Tsuruga-san. I'm sure it's perfectly fine that you use me as a source of mockery." she said sarcastically. Then she dropped the pout. "You hurt my feelings." she said, softly. Ren felt a large lump in his throat. He hadn't meant to hurt her. Ren went up onto one knee and leant forward still holding her hand.

"Oh, Mogami-san. It wasn't that I was trying to mock you. I just thought it was a bit funny, and I had a laughing fit. Honestly, Mogami-san. I haven't laughed like that in a long time." he said, hoping to cheer her up. Kyoko looked up at him. He was telling the truth.

"Can you forgive me, Mogami-san?" he asked. Kyoko paused.

"Of course." she said, looking down at her hand still encased in Ren's large hand. They smiled at each other.

Suddenly there was a loud bang, and the door was flung open by a panting, messy-haired Moko-san with Amamiya-san being pulled along, still clutching her mop. Kyoko and Ren didn't look away from each other- it was as though the door hadn't just been slammed against the wall, and Moko-san wasn't there. It took Moko-san a second to take everything in. When the position they were in registered, her eyes widened and mouth dropped. Ren was kneeling in front of Kyoko on one knee, holding her hand dearly. Kyoko was intently looking at him, and him at her. Their eyes were soft and a small smile smoothed over their dreamy-eyed faces. Not to mention they hadn't even noticed them. There was only one thing for Moko-san to think.

"_Has Tsuruga-san just...PROPOSED?!" _

A/N: Aha! Lol, this was so fun to write. Sorry, I was meaning to carry it on more, but I had to end it just there. It's so funny. Anyway, please review and tell me what you think! Thank you for reading!


	6. Chapter 6 - Visitors

Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat! Or any of its characters.

A/N: Ok, this should be a long one. There's a lot to get through. And the title will come in to play. Anyway, thank you for reading! Hope you like it!

**Lucky You!**

**Chapter 6 – Visitors**

Although Ren was on one knee on the floor, and Kyoko was sitting with her legs under her on the bed, they seemed to be almost the same height. He was, after all, 6ft 4. In Moko-san's interpretation, there was only one thing missing, and that was a diamond ring in a dark velvet box.

"_Has Tsuruga-san just...PROPOSED?!" _she wondered as she beheld the sight before her. Chiori, on the other hand, was simply looking bedraggled as Kotonami-san held her by the scruff of her uniform. She had just been dragged more than twenty blocks by the collar, at an alarming rate, while still clutching her mop in both hands. There had been very odd looks from people as they sped through the streets towards the hospital.

After getting her breath back, the two still hadn't noticed them. While observing them slyly, Moko-san flounced up to the bed. She eyed Ren's hand as it held Kyoko's, and coughed.

"Ahem!"

Ren and Kyoko looked at her.

"So, when's the wedding?" she asked, purposefully trying to wind Kyoko up. She smirked.

"Eh?!" screamed Kyoko in shock, her face going pale.

"I beg your pardon?" asked Ren, staring at Moko-san and letting go of Kyoko's hand. Moko-san smiled inside when she saw this.

"_He's so smitten..." _she thought to herself. She put on a face of fake innocence.

"Well, the way you two are looking at each other, it certainly looks like you're getting married." she said sarcastically. Ren's face went gray.

"You're very mistaken Kotonami-san." he said, hesitantly, getting up off the floor. How much he wanted it to be true.

"Then what did happen?" she asked, her eyes boring into Ren's mind. Ren swallowed hard. He had no idea what to say. He turned away to the door and walked.

"It doesn't matter." he mumbled, looking down.

"Uh-huh..." Moko-san said slowly, analysing Ren. She suddenly had an idea.

"Hey, Kyoko-chan. Do you kind if I 'borrow' Tsuruga-san for a moment?" she asked, spinning to face Kyoko. Ren stopped walking at that. Kyoko was taken a bit aback.

"_Why is Moko-san asking?" _Kyoko thought.

"Of course not." Kyoko said.

"Good." Moko-san smiled. She sped around, pulled Ren by the arm out the door and closed it quietly.

"_How strange." _thought Kyoko. Kyoko laid back on the bed and stared at the ceiling. Chiori still stood next to the door, clutching her mop protectively. She didn't really have any idea what was going on. Kyoko glanced at Chiori. She suddenly noticed the mop.

"Chiori-chan, why are you holding a mop?" she asked, sitting up. Her face rounded and her eyes enlarged.

"Oh, this?" Chiori looked at her mop. "Well," she sat on the side of the bed. "As soon as Kotonami-san heard the news about you, she grabbed me by the collar and sped all the way to the hospital. We were in the middle of cleaning the halls of LME when she grabbed me." Chiori looked down, darkly. "I didn't have a chance to put down my mop." A dark aura emitted from Chiori. Kyoko looked at Chiori with wide eyes.

"Really? Moko-san did that for me?" Kyoko's eyes began to sparkle. A smile spread across her face as she held her cheeks. "Moko-san cares!" she smiled.

Meanwhile, outside, Moko-san was pulling Ren down the hall by his sleeve. When she was out of hearing distance from anyone, she turned round and faced a startled Ren. She sighed.

"OK. You can get this thing with Kyoko to work." she said, looking right at him. Ren went pale inside. Had she figured it out? Ren silently held his breath for a second so he could think of what to say.

"Get what to work?" he asked, carefully, pretending to know nothing. Moko-san nearly let her jaw drop.

"_He could prove a tough cookie to crack. From what I've heard from Kyoko-chan, he tends to __s__tick to his principles. If he's kept it a secret for such a long time, I doubt he's just going to open up to me like a bud in May." _she quickly calculated. _"I'm going to have to get him to trust me. OK, don't push him too fast." _She calmed herself and spoke in a more friendly tone.

"Don't play dumb with me." she said cheerfully, but firmly. She paused for a second to let it sink into Ren's stubborn head.

"Look," she said, leaning closer to Ren and lowering her voice slightly. "I know you're in love with Kyoko-chan, Tsuruga-san." Ren began to panic inside his head.

"_How does she know? Is it that obvious?" _he thought.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to tell anyone, especially not Kyoko-chan." she said softly. Ren let out a soft breath of relief. Moko-san smiled. He was beginning to trust her.

"But I've suspected it for a long time." she added. "What happened just now inside finally confirmed my suspicions." she said, slightly smugly.

"Really?" said Ren, a little disappointed in himself. Was he this bad an actor?

"_Yes! Score! Bingo! OK, now I just have to keep his trust. I can't break it." _Moko-san thought.

"Of course! The way you look at her, the way you do things when you're around her. You're even better at acting when she's around." she said, a little more excited. This was getting somewhere.

"I am?" he asked. He hadn't noticed any drastic difference, himself.

"Just think back to Dark Moon. Your performance really improved then." she insisted. Ren thought hard. It had, hadn't it? He smiled.

"You're right." he said, looking at Moko-san. She smiled.

"You said something about making it work..." He looked at her hopefully.

"_He's so pitiful like that." _thought Moko-san.

"How does Kyoko-chan make you feel?" she asked, intimately. Ren hesitated. Was this really relevant?

"_No. She's trying to help me. If there's a way for me to get just a bit closer to Kyoko, then I have to trust her._" Ren dismissed all his doubts. He looked away as he spoke.

"When I see her, my heart beats faster and faster. My eyes can't be pulled away from her. My face smiles and I can't stop. She makes me feel better no matter what happened. I can hardly breath. I have to stop myself every moment that I'm with her, from reaching out to her." He spoke softly. "Whenever she walks away, I count each step she takes, each one stabbing me in the heart. When she's gone, my heart aches more than ever. I've never felt this way before." Ren's expression pained Moko-san.

"_He really loves her..." _she thought. _"Even more than I thought." _

"Before I knew her, I always needed time on my own. And even after I met her, I never thought that I'd need her there when I cry. But I need her just to make everything OK. We were made for each other. I know it. And if I could know she has even just any feelings for me...it would be enough." He turned to Moko-san. He was taken back by her expression. Moko-san's eyes were glassy and she looked up at Ren in sdmiration.

"And you've been able to hold it in this long?" she asked, quickly wiping away her tears. Ren sighed.

"Not really." Moko-san thought about that.

"_Did he do something?" _she wondered.

"But that's so brave." she said. Ren smiled.

"She means more than the world to me. I just want her to be happy. Even if that is without me." His smile faded.

"Don't worry." said Moko-san with new energy. "I'm sure she does have feelings for you. The way she smiles when she's with you. The way she acts better when she's with you. She's always worrying that she's making angry or sad. She shines so brightly when she's with you. I have a feeling she does love you, she just doesn't know it yet. But I don't think she doesn't want to recognise it. She's probably worried about it because it's you. The Number 1 Actor In Japan. She probably doesn't feel adequate."

"She's more than adequate." Ren said firmly. "If that's the thing that's stopping her from showing her feelings, I'm going to show her that she's more than enough. I'll make her see." he said, smiling.

"_Somehow I feel so energised. Just knowing there's a chance. I have to try." _he thought, turning round. He stopped after a few paces and turned around with a genuine smile on his face.

"Thank you, Kotonami-san." With that he turned back and walked briskly towards Kyoko's door. Moko-san sighed happily, then followed him.

Just as Kyoko was beginning to get bored, the door opened. Ren walked in, closely followed by Kotonami-san. Kyoko's face lit up when she saw Moko-san.

"Mooooko-saaaan!" Kyoko launched herself towards Moko-san. Kotonami-san quickly dodged her self-projectile by stepping to the side. Kyoko landed on the floor with a loud thud.

"Mogami-san!" Ren cried as he rushed over to her. "Are you alright?" His face was wrecked with concern. Kyoko's vision had gone a bit blurry, but when she saw Ren and how concerned he was, she smiled absently at him. Then she collapsed in Ren's arms.

"Mogami-san!" he shouted. He sighed. Gently picking her up, he laid her softly in the bed.

"I think she's just tired." said Moko-san. Ren nodded as he watched Kyoko from the chair at the side.

"Well. Me and Chiori-chan must be getting back now. Someone's bound to notice we've left if we're gone any longer." Turning to leave, she paused. Looking back at Ren she spoke.

"Tell Kyoko-chan for me that I left. And that, yes, I do care." She smiled. Ren nodded.

"Thank you, Kotonami-san." he said firmly. "For helping me."

"No problem." she said. "Oh, and one last thing. Tell Kyoko-chan to check her texts when she wakes up."

"Of course." Ren replied. With that, Kotonami-san and Amamiya-san, with her mop in hand, left.

For the rest of the day until the afternoon, Ren sat there, watching over his sleeping Kyoko. At lunchtime, he thought about going to get lunch, but he wasn't particularly hungry, and prefered to stay with Kyoko.

"_She'll probably tell me off when she wakes up." _he laughed in his head. _"As long as she doesn't hate me." _He smiled as he watched Kyoko sleep. _"She's so peaceful." _

Another hour casually passed. A rustle from the bed, and a slight groan were heard when Kyoko began to stir. Slowly sitting up in the bed, she rubbed her eyes. Ren sat up when he saw her rouse.

"What time is it?" she asked, drowsily, rubbing her eyes. Ren looked at his watch.

"2:30." he said.

"What?" she exclaimed. Her eyes turned huge. "But that means..." she looked at Ren. "Tsuruga-san, have you been here all this time?" Ren looked guilty.

"Well...yes." he said bluntly.

"But that means you missed lunch! Just because you were watching over me! Aren't you hungry?" Kyoko said, her face concerned. Ren nearly melted in his seat. She cared!

"Not really. And besides-" he said, sliding from his seat to the edge of the bed. "Staying here was much more satisfying." he smiled sexily at her. Kyoko blushed bright red as she gulped hard. She really wanted to just jump on him right there and then.

"Besides, we can sort out eating later. Oh, and Kotonami-san told me to tell you to check your texts when you woke up." he said, breaking the smile. Kyoko's blush went down as she reached over to the side table and picked up her phone. Flicking it open, she clicked read on the message from Moko-san. After her eyes went back and forth between the lines, she began to blush slightly. Ren watched comically as he observed her ex_pressions change. _When she was done, she hesitantly placed the phone back. Ren could tell something was off. Kyoko fidgeted in her seat and looked down.

"Anō...Tsuruga-san-" Kyoko was cut off when the door was quietly opened and a nurse interrupted.

"Excuse me, you have some visitors." she said, before disappearing. Round the door came Lory Takarada in an extravagant red and gold outfit, Yashiro-san, Lory's servant and Maria-chan. As soon Mara-cihan saw Kyoko, she rushed up and jumped on the bed shouting:

"Onee-sama!" Kyoko laughed and opened her arms wide for her.

"Maria-chan!" she exclaimed as she closed her arms around her.

"How is Onee-sama?" Maria asked, pulling herself away from the embrace.

"Onee-sama's fine." said Kyoko, smiling.

"I heard from Grandpa that Ren-sama saved you, Onee-sama! Is that true? Were you like a princess?" she asked, all wide-eyed. Kyoko was a bit surprised.

"Well, yes. He did." she looked at Ren who was smiling. "Which I'm very grateful for... Ren." Kyoko blushed a bit as she said it without any honorific. Ren's jaw almost fell to the floor. His expression was very shocked. Kyoko looked disappointed at his reaction, and was about to correct herself, when Ren interjected.

"You're very welcome, Kyoko." As he said her name, he almost jumped through the roof. Fireworks were going on in his body.

"_She said Ren. Not Tsuruga-san, or even Tsuruga! She said Ren! And with no honorific! I can't believe it! I've always wanted her to say it, and now she has! On her own with no prompting from me! This has to have been one on the best days of my life!" _he exclaimed to himself. _"But I can't go telling her she can't, or I'll lose this once-in-a-lifetime opportunity. I'll ask her some time later when she's used to it." _Ren's face lit up to one-hundred volts. Kyoko blushed heavily at her name being said so casually by the man she loved.

Lory and Yashiro watched the scene with great glee and anticipation. They had called each other by their first names with no honorific.

"_Just what has Ren done to get this out of Kyoko-chan?" _Yashiro thought, getting all giddy. Lory smiled slyly to himself.

"_I might just have an idea..." _he mused to himself, watching the two. Maria-chan looked confused as she swapped her attention between the two. Maria slipped off the bed and stood back by Lory. Finally, Kyoko had a chance to greet everyone else.

"Mr. President! Yashiro-san! And Sebastian! You're all here!" she smiled.

"But of course Mogami-kun! We all wanted to know how you were getting on." said Lory.

"_Especially with Ren." _he thought to himself. _"And it looks like you're doing more than fine." _he mused.

"Oh, you know. Same-old same-old." she said, laughing a bit.

"But you do look rather pink, Kyoko-chan." said Yashiro, pushing his glasses up his nose. His expression was rather worried.

"Really?" she said, putting her hands to her face.

"Kyoko, let me see." said Ren, leaning forward. He put his hands round her face and looked deeply into her eyes. Kyoko froze. His hands were so cool. Ren put his right hand onto her forehead. She drew in her breath sharply and flinched slightly. Kyoko closed her eyes. He was so cold. Ren frowned when she began to shake.

"Kyoko, are you alright?" he asked, a strong urgency in his voice. She still didn't open her eyes. There was a long pause. The air in the room went very tense.

"You're...so...cold...Ren..." she breathed. She opened her eyes and looked at Ren. Ren laid her back down on the pillow.

"You're going to be OK." said Ren, smiling softly at her. "Wait here." He got up and walked over to Lory.

"Her fever has risen." he said, looking seriously at Lory.

"Sebastian, get the nurse." Lory said to Sebastian. Sebastian nodded and quickly left. Yashiro looked very concerned, but not as much as Ren. Maria-chan looked worried.

"Will Onee-sama be OK, Grandpa?" she asked, pulling on the end of his cloak.

"She'll be fine, Maria-chan." Lory smiled, half-heartedly at her. Maria wasn't fully convinced. A moment later, three nurses came hurrying into the room and ushered them out, closing the door behind them. Ren hurried to the window and watched as they busied themselves around Kyoko.

"Ren." Yashiro-san put his hand on Ren's shoulder. "I'm sure she'll be fine." he smiled weakly. Ren nodded.

"Of course she will be, Ren. She's s fighter." encouraged Lory. "Just remember when she first tried to get into LME." he laughed. Ren smirked.

"_She was so persistent." _Ren was overcome. He looked up the ceiling and put his hand over his mouth.

"_She's going to come through." _he told himself.

"Ren, there's something I want you to do once Mogami-kun is out of hospital." said Lory, slyly. Ren raised an eyebrow.

"Of course." Ren said slowly.

"I'd like you to stay with Mogami-kun." Lory said bluntly. Ren nearly choked.

"_Stay? Stay where?" _he thought.

"What do you mean 'stay'?" he asked. Lory sighed.

"Make sure she doesn't get into any trouble and stays OK. Just spend the day with her." he said while smiling wickedly at Ren.

"_And if you want, the night, too." _Lory mused to himself. Ren considered his proposition.

"All right." Ren said.

"Good. You too have fun." said Lory turning round to leave. Ren frowned.

"Where are you going?" he asked all four of them.

"I'm on a very tight schedule, Ren." Lory said turning back.

"Take care of Kyoko-chan, Ren!" Yashiro-san waved. Ren wanted to wring his neck.

"But she'll wake up and and it'll just be me!" Ren said to the slowly disappearing group.

"Well then, lucky you, Ren!" mused Lory without turning round. Maria spun round and waved.

"Goodbye Ren-sama!" she smiled. "Take care of Onee-sama for me!" she smiled. Ren sighed.

"_How am I going to control myself?" _he said, turning back to Kyoko's room. The three nurses emerged from the room.

"She's going to be fine." said one of the nurses to Ren when she saw his face.

"Thank you." Ren said and walked in. He sat at the seat beside the bed, put his head in his hands and waited for Kyoko to wake up.

A/N: Well. This was meant to go on a bit longer, but you guys haven't had a chapter in ages, so I wanted to get it out. The Heel Siblings should start in the next chapter. Please review! Thanks for reading! ;)


	7. Chapter 7 - A Dangerous Idea

Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat! Or any of its characters.

A/N: Hi! What you've all been waiting for will start in this chapter. Yes, you've guessed it – the Heel Siblings! And what dangerous siblings they are! Please read and review! (I need more reviews, guys! If you read, please tell me what you think, even if you're a guest. Please, otherwise I get disheartened and don't feel like writing. :( So please review!)

**Lucky You!**

**Chapter 7 – A Dangerous Idea**

It was more than an hour later when Kyoko began to stir. By then, Ren still hadn't worked out how to get out of spending the day after tomorrow with Kyoko. It wasn't that he didn't want to- he was over the moon about it- but he wouldn't be able to enjoy it if he had to hold back, which he most definitely would have to do. At hearing Kyoko turning over, he peered up from his leaning position and tried to think of a way to formulate his words properly.

"I fell asleep again?" Kyoko said, her face a little less pink than before. Ren nodded. She was so cute like that.

"I'm sorry, Tsuruga-san." Kyoko quickly remembered something. "I mean...Ren." she said, shyly correcting herself. "I didn't mean to keep you here." she said sincerely.

"It's OK." said Ren. "Kyoko." he said deliberately after. He wanted to watch her bashful reaction. Kyoko began to blush, and on top of her fever, she looked a sort of maroon color. Ren smiled to himself.

"_How cute." _he thought.

"Anyway, where is everyone? Did I make them leave by getting so flustered?" she asked, looking horrified. She leant forward on her knees. Ren tried not to laugh. She got so worked up about such little things.

"Is something funny?" she asked innocently as Ren snickered to himself. Ren looked at her.

"Yes, they left." Kyoko's face sank. "But not because your condition worsened. It was because they had a tight schedule." he said. Kyoko's face eased up a bit.

"Really?" Kyoko asked. Ren stopped laughing.

"Really." he said, nodding. Kyoko's face lit up.

"So why are you still here, Ren?" she said hesitantly. "Isn't your schedule tight too?" Ren's throat tightened.

"Well..." he tried to think of what to say.

"_For starters, I love you more than anything I've ever had before; and have done for a long time. I want to claim you for myself, but can't. I would do anything to protect you. I want to make sure you're OK, and would much rather have you than any career. And I'm just getting started." _is what Ren wanted to say. But instead:

"Boss told me to stay." she said rubbing the back of his neck. Kyoko didn't know what to say.

"Why should Boss want you to stay with me?" she asked. Ren nearly died.

"_I love you, but this is a bit ridiculous." _he thought to himself.

"He wanted someone to make sure you were OK." he said, not really thinking about what he was saying. "Speaking of which, when you're let out the day after tomorrow would you like to...spend the day with me?" he said, hope written all over his face. Kyoko's heart nearly leapt out of her chest.

"_Is Ren asking me...out? Oh my God!" _she thought. But her face showed more than that. Ren looked more than relived. Kyoko smiled so sweetly at Ren that he nearly kissed her right there and then. He smiled back. Then Kyoko did something he really wasn't expecting. Leaning forward, she put her hands round his head, pulled him close and laid a flamboyant kiss on his forehead. Then she pulled his head to her chest and smiled. Ren had no idea what was going on. His eyes were wide and he couldn't see anything. As soon as Kyoko had laid her lips on his skin, his vision had gone.

"Thank you Ren- for caring." she said, holding him close. Ren, finally loosening up, held Kyoko's dainty frame in his huge embrace.

"_She's so warm." _he thought as he held her close. He lifted his head next to hers on her shoulder. Kyoko could feel his breath on the nape of her neck. She ran her fingers through his hair at the back of his neck and through to the front of his head. Ren shivered slightly at the sensation he got from her touching him. Kyoko finally pulled away and looked sweetly at him. Ren wanted to pull her back again, when a slightly odd sound filled the room. Kyoko stopped and her face froze. Ren thought it sounded very much like a marble spinning round a bowl and then slowly stopping. Somehow, it sounded familiar to him. When it happened again, he remembered where he heard it from and snickered. He thought back to when he had first eaten with Kyoko, and how they ended up eating out- Kyoko's stomach had rumbled. Kyoko sighed- she had been found out.

"Ren! It's not funny!" she complained, lightly pummelling her fists against his chest.

"I'm sorry, Kyoko. I forgot you hadn't eaten since this morning. I presume you did eat breakfast?" Kyoko nodded.

"Why don't we go down to the café on the first floor and have something there?" Ren asked. Kyoko thought for a second.

"_If he's actually willing to eat, I shouldn't stop him, right?_" She nodded to herself. _"Then it's decided." _She came back to reality.

"That sounds great." she smiled. Ren smiled back. They got up and started out of the room. Kyoko let out a little squeal as she stepped over the threshold of the room. Ren stopped and held her by the shoulders.

"Are you alright? What happened?" he asked seriously. Kyoko looked at him, rather bemused. Then she let out a laugh and doubled over. Ren had no idea what was going on. Kyoko raised her head.

"Nothing so serious, Ren! I just forgot to put my slippers on, and tile floor's cold!" she laughed. Ren relaxed a bit. Kyoko looked at him and laughed again. This time Ren joined in. Ren went back inside and sat Kyoko down on the bed. He picked up the slippers on the floor and carefully placed them on her petite feet. Kyoko wiggled her feet at him and giggled. Ren felt a smile warming up his face. Ren lifted her up and held out his arm for her. She slid hers under his and they walked out to the elevator.

When they were in the café, Ren found a two-seater circular table and pulled out the chair for Kyoko. Kyoko lightly sat down and Ren slid her chair in. Kyoko was just about in la la land.

"_It's just like a prince and princess! Giving his arm for the princess to take! Pulling out the chair for her and sliding her in! It's like Ren's my prince..." _Kyoko stopped at that. Then she laughed at herself.

"_Of course he's my prince- I'm in love with him. But it really seems that I'm his princess...But there's no way he'd ever fall for someone like me. I mean, I'm a plain, boring woman. What could he possibly ever see in me?" _Kyoko felt rather down about herself. Ren looked up from the menu and frowned at her expression.

"Kyoko, is anything the matter?" he asked putting the menu in front of Kyoko. Kyoko looked at the menu.

"Not really." she said.

"Then don't look so sad." Ren said, lifting up her chin with his finger. He smiled at her. Kyoko smiled weakly.

"A proper smile." he said. Kyoko rolled her eyes and then smiled properly.

"That's more like it." Ren said. "So what do you want?" he asked. Kyoko pointed at a word on the laminated menu.

"Hamburger?" he asked, a little amused.

"_That's what she ordered the first time I took her out to eat." _

Kyoko nodded. "Yes."

"OK." said Ren. "I'll have the same." Ren got up and started over to the counter. Kyoko got up to follow, but he gently pushed her down.

"Allow me." he smiled. Kyoko couldn't defy his super-genuine smile, so just silently nodded and sat back down. When Ren got back, he placed the hamburgers in front of their places and sat down. Kyoko's eyes went large and sparkly. Ren smiled inwardly. Kyoko put her hands together and eagerly said the blessing.

"Itadakimasu!" she smiled. Ren followed and did the same. They tucked into the food, and Ren suddenly realized something: he hadn't eaten a hamburger in so very long. It surprised him how wonderful it tasted. Usually, any normal amount of food or strong flavoured tended to repulse him. But a hamburger was different. Ren thought back to that time in Kyoto.

-Flashback-

_Kyoko was wearing a checked dress and her hair was in bunches. As she went around finding stones, she found that they looked like hamburgers. Kyoko did a curtsy to the King Hamburger._

-End Flashback-

Ren smiled. She was so cute back then. He glanced at Kyoko practically attacking the burger. He breathed through his nose. She was now, too. Ren couldn't stand the silence, so he started to talk.

"So, Kyoko. I was just wondering, but is there any particular reason you...decided to call me just 'Ren'?" he asked, hesitantly. Kyoko stopped eating.

"Well..." she looked away. She pulled out her phone and flicked it open. "Take a look at this." she said holding it out across the table. Ren, rather confused, took the phone in his hand and laid his eyes on a text that read:

Hey Kyoko-chan,

I know this is out of the blue, but I think you should address Tsuruga-san in the proper way- you've known him for over a year now, Kyoko. You should just call him 'Ren', 'cause I know you want to. Don't deny it. And I know he won't object to it. Another thing- if he calls you 'Kyoko' don't freak out, 'cause I know you will if I don't tell you not to. So just say it already.

Hope you get better soon,

Moko-san

Ren had no idea what to say.

"_Is Kotonami-san helping me? And what's 'I know you want to' meant to mean? Has she really wanted to all this time?" _he thought. He handed back the phone.

"Well, that explains a lot." he said smirking. Kyoko took the phone shyly and placed it back in her pocket. Kyoko tried to think of what to say.

"I figured I should give it a try..." she said, quietly. Ren looked a little alarmed.

"_Maybe she did want to address me more familiarly...which means there's still hope!" _he brightened up.

"It's a good thing you did. Give it a try, I mean." he said. Kyoko looked up, surprised. "Because now I can call you Kyoko without it looking out of place." Ren smiled at her. Kyoko blushed and stammered.

"Well, you see...I...you...Ren?" Ren smiled to himself at her reaction. "Are you going to finish that?" she said quickly, looking at his burger. Ren glanced at Kyoko's plate and realized it was empty.

"_Where does all that food go?" _he thought, admiring her figure. Ren's gaze rested on her bust. Kyoko wondered what he was looking at and followed his gaze. She let out a shocked gasp. Ren suddenly realized what he was doing. Kyoko turned into a shocked, kind of angry tomato.

"Ren...!" she whisper-cried.

"_If he really was just eyeing my figure, I wouldn't mind! But he's just teasing me!" _she thought to herself. Ren tried to think of a cover-up.

"Kyoko! It's not what it looks like." he said, buying himself time.

"Then what?" asked Kyoko, about to leave. Ren racked his brain for an excuse.

"I just thought that a particular outfit I saw in the shops the other day would have looked good on you." he said. To him, the excuse sounded very feeble. He glanced up to see Kyoko settling down a bit. Her blush was still visible, but she looked more comfortable.

"Really?" she asked, shyly. "That was just it? Because if you were teasing me, I'll never forgive you." she said coldly. Ren panicked for a second at the thought of her hating him. Then he suddenly thought.

"Why would I be teasing you?" he asked, rather honestly. "And like that?" he added. Kyoko didn't hesitate on the answer.

"Because it's not like I have a particularly sexy body, and I know how much you love teasing me." Kyoko felt bad about herself. Ren was confused.

"_Not particularly sexy? Kyoko, you have no idea what I have to stop myself doing to you." _Then he stopped. "_Don't tell me, that bastard put these ideas in her head..." _Ren was fuming with anger.

"I'll have you know, Kyoko, that I, personally, find your figure very sexy." He suddenly realized what he said and nearly died right on the spot. Kyoko, on the other hand, was once again a tomato.

"It's OK Ren, you don't have to force yourself to say it just to make me feel better." she said anxiously.

"But it's the truth." he said, springing out of his deathly aura. "Kyoko, why would I lie about something like that?" Kyoko thought. He didn't really have a reason to lie.

"OK." she said quietly.

"_He thinks my body's sexy..." _she thought to herself, astonished. Ren, on the other hand, couldn't believe he'd said that to her.

"_She just accepted it. That I said that." _Ren could feel a hard on coming on. "_OK, Ren. Calm down." _But it was no use. Ren quickly glanced down while Kyoko wasn't looking. "_Shit." _he mentally cursed. Kyoko looked up.

"So, are you going to finish it?" Kyoko asked again. Ren realized he hadn't answered her.

"No, it's OK. You can have it." he said. He suddenly realized that he was feeling very full.

"Thank you." she said, reaching over the table and picking up the burger. She tucked into it eagerly and Ren watched her. When she was finished, Ren went and got the receipt and paid. When he came back, Kyoko was pouting.

"What's that face for?" he asked, picking up his coat off the back of the chair.

"You paid!" she whined. Ren wasn't following her.

"Yes. I paid. That's what people do before they leave a café." he teased. Kyoko drummed her fists against his chest.

"What I mean is: you paid for it all by yourself! And I ate, so I should have paid for mine!" she said, looking up at him.

"As if I would let you do that." he said smiling. "It was my treat today, so don't fret." he said, patting her head gently. "And I won't let you say anything otherwise." he added.

"Okay." Kyoko sighed, defeated. Looking up at Ren, she spotted something on his chin. She snickered a little and then stopped.

"Umm, Ren? You have...a...err, a little..." Kyoko gave up on trying to speak. She licked her thumb and stood on her tip-toes, holding Ren's shoulder gently for support. She ran her thumb over his chin and got rid of the food. Ren looked at her a little stunned. Then his expression changed. When Kyoko looked back at him, his smile was more loving than she'd ever seen. Her heart nearly skipped a beat.

"I'll pick you up the day after tomorrow." he smiled.

"If only it was sooner." Kyoko said quietly. Ren's heart ached.

"_She wants to see me sooner..." _he thought.

"I should be going." he said, and left. Before the elevator doors closed, Kyoko waved to him. He waved back and the doors closed.

When Ren stepped outside the hospital, the breeze hit him. Ren shivered. He looked around and realized his car wasn't there. Suddenly his phone rang. He flicked it open and answered. It was Yashiro-san.

"What is it, Yashiro-san?" he asked.

"I wanted to call you to say that your car has been collected and was sent to the car park under your apartment building. So I'm coming to pick you up in a cab." Yashiro-san said. Ren could tell that he was after something because of the slight giddy squeal in his voice as he spoke.

"OK. Thank you, Yashiro-san. I'll be waiting outside the front entrance." And he hung up.

* * *

Yahsiro-san wriggled in his seat in the back of the cab. He smiled, smugly as he thought to himself.

"_Oh, Ren! You've finally made progress with Kyoko-chan! I mean, she called you by your first name! Aahhh, Ren, I'm so happy for you!" _he thought, stamping his feet with giddiness. Yashiro-san continued to muse until the cab pulled over where Ren was standing at the curb. Ren popped the door open and slid in next to Yashiro-san. Yashiro-san smiled knowingly at Ren as he sat still and emotionless. The cab sped away after Ren spouted the address. Ren faced straight ahead, not looking at Yashiro who was still staring at him with that ridiculous smile spread across his face. After a few minutes, Ren grew uncomfortable with Yashiro-san and shifted in his seat while glancing over at him.

"Yashiro-san, is something the matter?" Ren asked, pasting on his gentlemanly smile. Yashiro-san's smile instantly dissolved, and his eyes narrowed to slits as he glared. After a moment, Yashiro-san put on a childish pout.

"You know exactly what's up, Ren. Not so much the matter, but definitely something." Yashiro-san mused as he peeked sideways at Ren with a small smile cast upon his lips. He raised his eyebrows at Ren twice. Ren could see straight at what Yashiro was getting at. Ren raised his eyebrow at Yashiro and leaned forward in his seat. Yashiro-san couldn't take it any longer.

"Ren, what did you do?" he asked. Ren looked at Yashiro-san.

"_What did I do?" _

"Yashiro-san, I have no idea what you're talking about." he said. Yashiro-san nearly exploded.

"What did you do to get Kyoko-chan to address you so familiarly? She can't just call you 'Ren' for no reason- Kyoko-chan isn't like that! So what did you do?" Yashiro-san's eyes were wide with wonder. Ren was more than irritated by Yashiro-san's persistence. His personal, sexual and romantic life were none of his business. Ren faced forwards and blanked his face of any emotion.

"I didn't do anything." he said.

"_Well, that's a lie." _he thought to himself. _"You saved her life, you stayed by her while everyone else left, you successfully seduced and mounted her and almost got to third base within five minutes, " _he mentally mocked himself for his choice of words. _"If you call that nothing, then what's something?" _Ren pushed the voice in his head away and looked out the window. Yashiro-san pouted at Ren.

"That's no fun, Ren." he said.

"_Fun? Yashiro-san, if I told you the fun I'd had, you would shoot through the roof of the cab from excitement." _And Ren didn't doubt that.

"Ren, you really need to enjoy yourself more. Especially with Kyoko-chan." Ren didn't like the intimacy of their conversation.

"_As if I didn't enjoy myself! Lying on top on the girl of my very-wet-dreams, caressing her body as I pleased and making contact between her and my hard on. I don't enjoy myself; like hell I don't." _Ren felt very good about himself. He was just glad it was the doctor who interrupted them, and not Yashiro-san or the others.

"Ren, you're hiding something from me." Yashiro-san persisted. Ren smiled the fake smile yet again.

"I assure you, Yashiro-san, I am hiding nothing." he lied. Yashiro-san looked unimpressed. Ren instantly changed from the perfect gentleman to The Demon Lord. A murderous aura filled the cab. Yashiro-san gulped hard and backed off. Ren settled down again and looked out the window. Yashiro-san kept quiet for the rest of the journey due to the fear for his life. The cab pulled up outside the apartment block, and Ren paid the driver.

The night was dark and the stars weren't visible from inside the city. Ren skipped dinner and went straight to bed after changing into boxers. Ren didn't get to sleep until late, his mind tossing and turning, thinking about what was going to happen the day after tomorrow. Finally, his mind decided on a more pleasurable topic. He began to think of what could have happened if the doctor hadn't walked in on them. Soon, he was fast asleep, dreaming erotically about Kyoko. The next day, Ren woke up suddenly, sweating. He pushed back the duvet. The black sheets were somewhat lighter colored than before. Ren sighed and got out of bed. The day passed quickly, Ren barely stopping to think of anything but Kyoko. Before he knew it, it was the next morning.

_Beep beep! Beep beep! Beep beep!_

Ren woke to the sound of his alarm clock. It dawned on him what today was. He should have been rejoicing about the fact that he was spending a whole day with Kyoko, and no-one to interrupt them; but he had no idea if he could control himself.

"_If I act like that, I'll end up doing something to her that she'll never forgive. If I end up hurting her emotionally or physically, I'll never forgive myself." _

Ren put his head in his hands. He braced himself.

"_Ok. I can do this."_

* * *

Ren pulled into the hospital car-park and reversed into the nearest space. When he walked through the front entrance and scanned the area for Kyoko. He saw her standing timidly near the front desk. She hadn't seen him. Ren walked over and waved as he came. Kyoko's face instantly lit up when she saw him. She raised her hand and waved shyly. Ren stood two inches away from her and smiled down at her.

"Have you signed the form, to say you're leaving?" he asked. Kyoko nodded. Ren turned sideways and spread his arm forward gesturing for her to walk. Ren walked beside her as they proceeded out of the building. The silence was somewhat awkward.

"So, where were you thinking of going today?" asked Ren, unlocking the car. Kyoko got in the passenger seat and closed the door quietly. Ren sat down and turned the ignition.

"Umm..." Kyoko hadn't really thought about it.

"Don't worry. I'll take you anywhere you want to go." he said, turning and smiling at her. Kyoko nodded.

"Well, first, I'd like to go the the park. You know, where they have the ice cream van and the benches with the fountain nearby?" she said, her eyes lighting up.

"OK." said Ren, driving out of the car park. "To the park it is."

* * *

They were at the park in ten minutes. Ren parked the car in a free parking bay, and got out. They slammed the doors shut and Ren locked the car. Kyoko had a bad feeling about coming out in public with Ren.

"_Surely it's going to attract attention..." _she thought. _"Maybe we should go somewhere more private." _Then she thought about what she way thinking. _"But that will seem weird! Asking to go somewhere private with Ren! Then he'll get ideas." _Kyoko's eyes began to spin. Ren looked at her curiously as they walked along the path to the center of the park.

"Is everything alright?" he asked, putting away his keys into his back pocket. Kyoko's eyes stopped swirling.

"Yes. It's just...won't people recognize you? Isn't it a bit dangerous coming out here?" she said, looking at him, her eyes full of concern. Ren thought about it.

"_She has a point." _he thought to himself.

"Kyoko, we'll be fine. And if anyone recognizes us, don't worry. I'll protect you." he said. Kyoko smiled to herself, blushing at his protectiveness.

"It's not me I'm worried about, Ren. It's you." she said, looking away from the sky. Ren stifled a chuckle.

"Why should you need to worry about me?" he asked. Kyoko couldn't believe this guy.

"_He really has no idea how famous he is." _she groaned mentally.

"Never mind." she smiled. "Forget I spoke." Ren shrugged it off and they walked casually through the park along the twisting path. Finally, they got to the benches. Kyoko sat down and patted the seat for Ren to sit on. Ren sat down, his legs long and sticking out. Ren eyed the ice cream van.

"So, did you want an ice cream?" Ren asked, pulling out his wallet, ready. She put her hand on the wallet.

"You don't have to do that!" she said, her eyes pleading.

"Yes, I do." he said, chuckling. He gently slid her hand off his wallet. "What flavour?" he asked. Kyoko thought for a second, then smiled.

"Strawberry." she said.

"OK. One strawberry and one chocolate coming right up." he said standing up and walking over to the van. Ren paid and came back, holding an ice cream in each had. He handed Kyoko hers and she took it gratefully.

"Thank you." she said, beaming at him. Ren took a lick of his ice cream and smiled. They sat back and watched the beauty of the park. Every now and then, Ren would look back at Kyoko.

"_No matter how beautiful the park is, I much prefer this view." _he thought to himself. _"Oh, if Yashiro-san could see me now." _he sighed.

It hadn't been more than ten minutes, when Kyoko began to feel uncomfortable. Somewhow it seemed like people were watching them. When she looked around, she saw people, mainly women, looking at them and whispering. Kyoko shuffled in her seat and tried to ignore it. Ren noticed the people too. He glanced at Kyoko, a questioning look in his eyes. Kyoko's eyes were concerned. People began to talk a little louder.

"Hey, doesn't that guy look like Tsuruga Ren?"

"Yeah, but could it really be him?"

"We should go talk to him!"

All of a sudden people began emerging from where they had been watching. They all began advancing on Ren's position at an alarming rate.

"Crap!" shouted Ren as he grabbed Kyoko's arm and sprinted full pelt down the path. Kyoko and Ren dropped their ice creams. Kyoko began laughing despite the situation. Ren interlocked their fingers so he wouldn't lose her. Ren laughed too as he pulled out the keys to his car and stood ready to unlock it. Kyoko saw Ren's lips moving, but heard a muffled mutter. With the wind rushing through her ears, Kyoko couldn't hear what Ren was saying.

"I should have listened to you!" was what he said. As they approached the end of the path, Ren clicked the button on the keys. The car lights blinked at them. The hoards of fangirls behind them were screaming with hope.

"Kyaaaa! Ren-kuuun!"

"Reeeen!"

Ren opened the door, jumped through the car to the driver's seat, pulled Kyoko through to the passenger seat, and at the same time turned the key in the ignition while slamming down on the gas peddle. Kyoko clipped on her seat belt, panting. Ren drove with one hand while pulling his seat belt on. They were still laughing. The crowd of disappointed girls wandered away from the curb, disheartened. Ren, catching his breath, spoke.

"I'm sorry, I should have listened to you." he said, slowing down to a normal speed. Kyoko shook her head.

"It doesn't matter." she said, breathing heavily. "At least we're safe." she said.

"Right. That's the positive thing." he said. He slowed down as they came to a red light.

"But we can't have that happening again." Kyoko said. "Drop me off at the Darumaya, please, Ren." she said, sadly. Ren looked disappointed.

"But that means you won't be able to have a day out." he said.

"Well, life isn't fair." she said. Then Kyoko suddenly had an idea.

"On second thoughts, take a left here." she said, the lights turning green. Ren took a left.

"What're you thinking?" he asked, driving down the main road.

"You'll see." she said. "Drive to the President's residence." she said, smiling. Ren was a bit bewildered.

"_How does that make a day out?" _he thought. But Ren trusted her and drove there anyway.

* * *

Ren waited in the lounge for Kyoko to re-emerge. What was going on? Why had Kyoko asked to be dropped off here? What was the purpose? Lory lounged on the fancy, red sofa.

"Ren, do sit down." he said, slightly irritated. "Mogami-kun knows perfectly well what she's doing." he said.

"_I know, she told me." _he thought to himself. A slightly sly smile curled across his lips. _"It's quite a good idea." _

Ren finally sat down and tried to relax. He just wanted to know what was going on.

"Ren, you worry too much." said Lory. "Ah, here she is." said Lory, amusement in his voice. Ren stood up and turned around. But what he saw, he was not expecting. Who was standing before him was not Mogami Kyoko, but Setsuka Heel. Her skirt was short, exposing more than two thirds of her thighs; black heeled boots came to her knees, and a black boob-tube clung to her torso, exposing her mid-riff. She stood with her hands on her hips, tatty fingerless gloves slid over them. She tilted her head and smiled sexily at Ren. Ren gulped hard. He didn't know how to react.

"Nii-san, what are you doing wearing such ordinary clothes?" she smirked, coldly.

A/N: OK, just got a few things to say. Sorry this took so long, it was a long chapter (as you know, you just read it) and I was super busy on top of that. But I finally got it done. So please review and tell me what you think! Thanks for reading! ;)


	8. Chapter 8 - Ignition

Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat! Or any of its characters.

A/N: The ball will really start rolling now. So read and review please, people!

**Lucky You!**

**Chapter 8 – Ignition**

"Nii-san, what are you doing wearing such ordinary clothes?" she smirked, coldly. Ren looked at his clothes and back up at Setsu. His clothes were very expensive. She was already completely submerged in her role. Ren had to become Cain, or else things could get bad. Ren looked roughly at Setsu.

"Boss was just asking me to try on an outfit for someone, Tsuruga Ren I believe." he said walking up to Setsu. Setsu walked a few paces forwards and cocked her eyebrow.

"Why couldn't this Tsuruga man try them on himself?" she asked looking up at Cain. Cain put his arms around Setsu's waist and pulled her against him. Setsu smiled.

"Well, I believe he's currently out messing about with some actress friend of his. Boss said I was a similar height and build as him, and asked me to try it out to see how it looked." he lied. Setsu appeared to accept the excuse. Setsu could feel the warmth of Cain against her and the softness of the clothes on her fingertips.

"Just make sure you change out of them before we leave." she said, leaving Cain's erotic grip and walking towards the couch. She sat down heavily, pulling her legs up. The way she lay made Ren want to jump on her right then and make love. He wanted to run his hands along her silky body, envelop her in his mouth; have their bodies become one. The only problem: they'd have an audience. She put her finger in her mouth and licked it.

"You look so much sexier that way." she said smoothly, looking at Cain through lowered lids. Ren nearly came out of character as he felt a hard on tensing below the belt. He pulled himself together.

"I'll go change now, then." he said, turning.

"Don't be long." called Setsu, twiddling her hair.

Lory mused heavily at the scene that had just taken place before him.

"_She's lucky Ren has more integrity than most- the way Mogami-kun was lying and how she put her sentences! God, that's enough to get any man stimulated." _he thought, making sure he wasn't seriously interested.

Ren walked quickly into the dressing room and closed the door behind him. He lent against the wall and breathed heavily.

"_Well, that was unexpected." _he thought. Just then, there was a knock on the door.

"Ren-kun? Are you OK in there? Can I come in?" asked a familiar voice. Ren looked up at the door.

"Of course, Ten-san." he said, opening the door. Standing outside was a minuscule woman, looking desperately up. Ren ushered her in and closed the door behind him.

"So, you want me to get you dressed up for Cain?" she asked, unzipping a black bag and pulling out cans and make-up.

"Yes, thank you." Ren said. He got behind the curtain that ran halfway down the room and began to undress. Ten passed the clothes over and Ren piled them on the chair. As Ren unzipped his pants and pulled them down his toned legs, he tried to speak.

"Anō...Ten-san?" he asked, stepping out of his trousers and flinging them aside.

"Do you have any idea what Kyoko's plan is?" he asked, stopping for an answer. He stood, naked except for his boxers.

"Not really." Ten answered. Ren pulled on Cain's trousers and shirt.

"I mean, she did explain it to me, but without any context, it made little sense, I'm afraid." she said as Ren came round the curtain all in black, ragged clothes. Ten shivered.

"I still never get used to that." she said, pulling up a chair in front of the mirror that ran all the way down the wall. Ren sat down and allowed her to work her magic as they spoke.

"So what did she tell you?" he asked. Ten tied Ren's hair back in a net.

"Well, Kyoko-chan turned up and started talking hurriedly with Lory. Then Lory told me to do what she asked, and she asked me to turn her into Setsuka. Then I heard you arrive a few minutes later as I was doing her make-up. She was telling me that it was important if she wanted to have a day out with a very important man." she said, cocking her eyebrow at Ren. Ren gawked. Ten smirked and carried on.

"She said no-one would bother the two of them if they were dressed like this, because no-one would know who they were. So, you're that important, aren't you?" she said, adjusting Ren's wig. Ren blushed slightly.

"I'll take that as a yes." she said, smiling as she stood back to admire her quick handy work. Ren pulled on his boots and tied them up loosely. He stood up, towering over Ten.

"Thank you, Ten-san." he said smiling. Ten smiled back, cheekily.

"Go have some fun with Kyoko-chan." she winked at him.

"_I plan to." _he thought, smiling sexily to himself. As he walked back into the lounge, he saw Kyoko lounging on the sofa, admiring her nails. He looked down from her head, lingered on her breasts, carried on to her curving hips and looked continually up and down her exposed thighs.

"_That-" _he thought. _"Is **so **sexy." _He grinned and walked towards her. He drained his face of any emotion and walked over to the couch. A dark aura surrounded him. Setsu looked up when she heard him coming.

"Nii-san, you're back." she smiled, looking over his clothes.

"And I was right." she said looking up as he stood over her. "You look so much sexier in black leather." she said, looking deviantly at him. Cain leaned over her, so his head was above hers and his knees were either side of her. Setsu licked her lip and raised her leg against Cain's crotch. Setsu turned her ankle in a clockwise motion, rubbing her foot around his tensed butt, and putting pressure on his crotch. On the outside, Ren was Cain. On the inside, Ren was Ren, having a very erotic sensation rushing through his body. He closed his eyes and breathed out as the pressure of her body moving on and off of him brought him into complete bliss.

"_Where the hell did she learn to do this?" _thought Ren.

Setsu looked at her brother. She stretched her neck forward and brought Cain's head closer to hers.

"We'll continue this later." she whispered into his ear. She stopped her foot and lowered her leg back. Cain sat up on his knees, allowing Setsu to clamber off the couch.

"We should be going." said Cain to Lory.

"Yes, of course." replied Lory, a little stunned, but non-the-less satisfied with the outcome. Cain stood up and put his arm around Satsu's waist before leaving the lounge.

Lory sat and mused in his chair. He was deep in thought about how this could turn out better than he had originally predicted.

"_And where on Earth did she learn how to do that?" _he asked himself. "_Maybe Ren's been teaching her some things he shouldn't be." _he thought naughtily to himself. "_Mind you, that wouldn't be too bad, because then Mogami-kun will be practising those things with Ren." _he laughed at the thought. "_However, that would be very bad of him. God, that man is desperate though."_

Outside, Cain and Setsu walked past Ren's car and down the driveway. They walked, almost in silence, all the way to down town. When they were in a busy street, Cain stopped and looked at Setsu.

"Where did you want to go, Setsu?" he asked, care in his eyes. People in the street looked at them weirdly, then hurried on. Setsu thought about it.

"Let's go and get your bike, first." said Setsu, firmly. Cain wasted no time in hailing a cab and carefully bundling Setsu in. The cab sped away to LME, where Cain paid the driver and walked down to the parking lot underneath. Cain searched his pocket for keys. He clambered on the huge, black and red motorbike. Setsu climbed on after, holding her arms around him tightly. Cain turned round.

"Where to now?" he asked, smiling. Setsu smiled.

"Anywhere. As long as I'm with you." she said, burrowing her head in his back. Ren smiled to himself and revved the bike. Then they sped away, out of the car park and into the streets.

A/N: OK, sorry if it looks like this is over- it's not. I worded it a bit wrong, so it may have seemed like the end. But it's not. Thanks you for reading and please review!


	9. Chapter 9 - Late Night Dress-up

Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat! Or any of its characters.

A/N: OK. Hope you guys like this. Thank you so much for reading, reviewing and showing devotion to my story. Please review!

**Lucky You!**

**Chapter 9 – Late Night Dress-up**

Lory sat in his office looking at the latest magazine with Ren on the cover. He was posing coyly with his shirt undone, looking narrowly through his eyes at the camera; his fingers running through his hair. Lory sat thinking.

"_I hope that boy knows what he's doing with Mogami-kun." _he thought, putting the magazine down. _"He could muck it up if he's not careful. All my hard work would go down the drain." _Lory stopped and laughed at what he had just thought. _"That man's too careful. That is what'll ruin his chance, if anything." _he thought, leaning back in his chair.

"_No. He'll be fine." _he thought, smiling to himself. _"After all," _he thought, smugly. _"He learnt from the best." _

* * *

Cain slammed his heel down on the concrete as he supported the bike. He kicked the kickstand down and leaned over the front of the bike, pulling his right leg over after him. Setsu slid her left leg over the front of the bike and hopped off into her brother's arms. They smiled at each other. Setsu and Cain walked toward the shop in front of them, Cain's arm round her skimpy waist. The shop was a clothes shop. Cain and Setsu went around looking for clothes, picking things out. Setsu headed to the changing rooms, Cain in close tow. Setsu clasped the clothes close, pulling the curtain across. Something stopped her. She looked at her brother, puzzled. His arms were empty.

"Nii-san, are you not getting anything?" she asked, walking back out from he changing room without trying on the clothes.

"This day is for you." he said looking straight at Setsu. Setsu blushed a bit, but was nonetheless firm.

"But that's not fair, Nii-san! You should get to buy something, too. Just like me." she said, looking up at him with big eyes.

"Setsu, either you get the clothes you want or you don't. I have nothing to do with this." he said, quickly turning her around and pushing her back into the changing room.

"I'll wait at the till." he said, closing the curtain after.

"_Nii-san should not treat himself so poorly." _she thought, pulling on the new clothes and admiring them in the mirror. Putting on her old ones, she had an idea.

"_I know." _she thought smirking. _"He'll like it if I wear that." _she thought, emerging from the changing room and picking up another item and slipping them between the other clothes.

Cain was waiting at the till, like her said, his wallet at the ready. Setsu placed the items on the counter and they were scanned. Cain paid. Setsu hastily collected the items before Cain could and put them in the bag.

"_I can't ruin the surprise. If he sees them, he'll know." _she thought, carrying the bag. Cain tried to take it from her.

"It's OK." she said, smiling at him and quickly pulling it away from him. Cain frowned.

"Setsu, you're not going to carry that." he said, seriously. Setsu sighed and handed up the bag. Cain took it without looking inside. Setsu let out a sigh of relief. They hopped on the bike, and Cain sped away.

Setsu clung to Cain, smelling him deeply. Setsu felt a sensation run down her body and found herself as Kyoko.

"_Ren smells so nice."_ she thought. Quickly realising she was out of character, she pulled her head away from Ren's back. After a moment, she was Setsu again.

Ren could feel Kyoko against his back. He loved her touch against him. She was so gentle. Her hands were so soft. Ren felt her pull away, then come back. He settled down and focused on the road.

"_Don't worry, Kyoko. You're not alone. Anywhere you go, I'll follow." _he thought.

* * *

It was late at night when Cain unlocked the door to their apartment and put the shopping bags down on the floor as soon as he got in. Cain wandered over to the couch and collapsed on it, face-forward. Setsu took the bags onto her bed and watched her brother. Setsu glanced at the clock.

"_11:30." _she said to herself. _"It's late. It's OK Nii-san's tired." _Cain slowly sat up and leant against the sofa. "_I think I'll surprise him now." _she thought, smirking. Setsu took out the extra item out of the bag and hurried into the toilet room. As she changed, she asked Cain.

"Nii-san, do you want to see me in my new clothes?" she asked, poking her head round the corner. Cain looked over the back of the sofa at Setsu's head sticking out of the toilet room.

"That would be lovely." he said, smiling. He closed his eyes and laid his head back. Setsu smiled.

"Good."

Setsu finished getting changed and walked out in front of Cain. He still had his eyes closed. Setsu put her hand on her hip.

"Nii-san. What do you think?" she asked, trying not to give it away until he opened his eyes. When Cain opened his eyes, what he saw was not what he was expecting. Cain's eyes opened to see bare, slim, perfectly toned legs. His eyes moved up to see skimpy, black lace underwear, barely covering up what it was supposed to. Ren could see Kyoko's skin through gaps in the intricate pattern. Ren felt a hard on coming on. His eyes continued up to her midriff- it was completely bare. Ren was hardly controlling himself. His eyes travelled up further to see a matching black lace bra. Ren stared. His throat went dry and tight. He tried to swallow, but it wouldn't go down. He shifted slightly in his seat.

"_Come on, Ren. Get a grip of yourself. She's just acting as Setsu. She hardly knows what she's doing. It's not like she's Kyoko right now. Right. She wouldn't be doing this if she was Kyoko right now." _Ren went back to being Cain. He sat there coyly. He smiled sexily at Setsu.

"_I just have to make sure it doesn't go too far, or she'll never forgive me." _thought Ren.

"So, Nii-san?" asked Setsu. Setsu walked over to the seat where Cain was sitting. She put her hands either side of his head against the back of the sofa. "How do they look on me?" she asked, sliding her legs either side of Cain's. Setsu sat gently down on Cain's lap, her underwear connecting with Cain's abs. Cain slid his hands round her waist and pulled her closer. Setsu's chest pressed against Cain. Setsu knelt up against him, Cain's head stuffed between her breasts.

"They look amazing, Setsu." he said, smiling at her through his narrowed eyes. Cain, all of a sudden, pushed over sideways. Setsu found herself flat on the couch, her beloved Nii-san pressed against her. Setsu stretched her hands behind her head, inviting Cain to kiss her chest. Ren lowered his head and pressed his lips against her tender skin. Kyoko's senses exploded at the feeling of his lips sucking on her. Kyoko could feel Ren's tongue sliding along her. Kyoko let out a sigh of pleasure. Ren, on the inside, was smiling. She was enjoying it. On the outside, he was calm, like he'd done this millions of times. Ren slid one hand behind her back and pulled her up against him. Setsu curled her bare legs round Cain's waist and pulled her hips up, locking her pelvic bone against Cain's groin. The feeling of Cain's leather clothes against her bare skin made Setsu tingle all over. Kyoko grasped Ren's head, running her fingers through his hair. Ren's scalp tingled all over. Ren pulled away from Kyoko's breasts for air. Setsu's attitude, all of a sudden, took over. Setsu locked her ankles together, forced forward and pushed Cain on his back. Setsu looked right at Cain. She leant forward, pressing her groin against Cain's chest. Setsu eyed Cain's lips and then went in for the kill, plunging her tongue into his mouth. Ren was surprised to find Kyoko's tongue massaging his while exploring his mouth. After a moment, he returned the gesture. They held each other close, letting out noises of pleasure. Ren and Kyoko had lost themselves in what was happening. They both came out of character without noticing. They rolled over and fell off the couch. Ren lay on top of Kyoko. They both kissed into each other. Kyoko didn't think about what she was doing. It was like she didn't care about hiding her love any more.

"Ren..." she moaned with pleasure as Ren undid her bra and slipped it off, still kissing her. The rest of the night was spent in darkness in the bedroom. Little did Kyoko know, Ren had heard her use his name.

"_That means she wasn't in character..." _thought Ren as he lay in darkness staring up at the ceiling; Kyoko lay on his chest, sound asleep.

A/N: Steamy, ne? OK, could have made the last bit so much more revealing, but I don't want to make it like that just yet, cause they're not actually together, you know what I mean? Anyway, tell me what you think and review. Thanks for reading!


	10. Chapter 10- Confrontations and Apologies

Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat! Or any of its characters.

A/N: Bit confused as to what actually happened in the end of the last chapter? Want to know what happens next? All will be revealed! (Well, to some extent, anyway.) Please review and tell me what you think! ;)

**Lucky You!**

**Chapter 10 – Confrontations and Apologies**

When Kyoko woke up to the sun streaming through the window, she found herself naked under a thin sheet on the bed of the Heels' apartment. Kyoko sat up and nearly screamed. She pulled the sheet up over herself and looked frantically round for Ren.

"_Oh my God! Please don't tell me we..." _Kyoko gulped. She really wouldn't mind if they had, but they weren't married. As well as that, they had been acting, so it wasn't like those where his real feelings. Kyoko's eyes were spinning. Then she finally realized- Ren was nowhere to be found. Well, not in the bedroom, anyway.

"Ren?" she called out. Kyoko was very hesitant.

There was no answer.

"Ren?" she called out again, louder.

Still no answer.

Kyoko got up off the bed, still clutching the sheet around herself, and went around the apartment checking the rooms for Ren. She came back and sat down on the bed. No sign of him. Kyoko's glance drifted and a sheet of paper on the bedside table caught her eye. She picked it up and read it. It said:

Kyoko,

Sorry to leave so early, but I didn't want to wake you, and I had to leave for work. There's a spare set of normal clothes on the chair for you to change into. There's some breakfast on the table for you. See you at LME.

Ren

P.S Don't worry about last night.

Kyoko immediately began to panic.

"_Last night? What happened last night? I don't remember! I was Setsu for most of it, and the rest..." _she couldn't finish her train of thought.

"I don't remember!" she wailed at the ceiling. She crumpled up the sticky-note and threw it in the waste-bin. Getting up, she dried her eyes and had a shower to wake herself up. She changed into the clothes on the chair and ate breakfast alone. After eating, she left and hailed a cab, heading for LME.

"_I have to avoid talking to Ren." _she thought as the car sped through down town Tokyo. Kyoko's hair was still wet from having the shower. There was no hair-dryer in the flat, so she had to leave with wet hair. "_If we meet, we'll just end up talking about last night." _she shivered slightly. "_But I need to know what happened!" _he shouted at herself. "_What if we did end up having sex, and we didn't use protection? And said not to worry just because he's ashamed of what happened and doesn't want me to know?" _she thought, thinking hard. "_But wouldn't any normal person remember?" _she thought, mocking herself. "_So how could he be sure I wouldn't remember? And besides, what was I thinking? Ren taking advantage of me? That's appalling! Ren would never do that! He's much too trustworthy." _she assured herself. Then she remembered. "_But what about that first time we were the Heel Siblings sleeping over? He seemed pretty lustful back then. Surely not..." _she thought. The car suddenly pulled up in front of LME. Kyoko suddenly remembered. She banged her head against the door violently. "_I have no money with me!" _she cried to herself. She turned with watery eyes to the driver, half expecting to get dragged to jail. She was about to explain when someone knocked on the glass. Kyoko's heart stopped. What if it was Ren? Kyoko slowly turned round, expecting to see the fake gentlemanly smile shining her general direction.

Instead of the fake smiled, there was a charming real smile cast upon Ren's handsome face. Kyoko nearly melted into a pool on the bottom of the car floor. Ren opened the door and leaned in, still smiling.

"_Oh no, something really did happen last night..." _she wailed to herself, her eyes filling with tears again. Ren stopped smiling when he saw her face.

"Is something wrong, Kyoko?" he asked, holding her by the shoulders. He looked at her, concern in his deep, sexy eyes. Kyoko jumped up at him touching her, pushing them out of the car. They stood outside the cab. Ren was a little surprised, but he was more or less used to her strange outbursts by now. Then he remembered.

"You haven't got any money, have you?" he laughed. Kyoko glared at him.

"I don't really see how that's funny..." she mumbled, a dark aura emitting from her. Ren coughed and stopped laughing. He pulled out his wallet and leant down to the open cab window. He paid the driver. Then the driver produced a piece of paper and asked for an autograph. Ren smiled and signed.

Kyoko, frozen stiff until that moment, saw her chance. She grabbed the bags from the back containing her Setsu clothes and costume, slammed the cab door shut, and sped at full speed to the doors of LME, a thick trail of dust being kicked up behind her. Ren stood back up and turned round, expecting to see a smiling Kyoko (something he was really looking forward to) but instead, he saw the empty place where she had been. The cab drove off and Ren sighed. He looked dismal.

"_I had really wanted to see you..." _he thought, wandering in loneliness to the front doors of LME, an aura of depression surrounding him like a cloud. "_Why did you run away? Do you hate me that much?" _he thought, mindlessly walking back to Yashiro-san. Yashiro-san, on seeing Ren's expression, felt very sorry for him.

"I take it, it didn't go very well then?" asked Yashiro-san. Ren stayed quiet, pretending not to have heard him.

"_I'll take that as a yes." _thought Yashiro-san, as they walked through the back-corridors of LME.

* * *

Kyoko, on reaching the Love Me locker room, slammed her back against her locker door. She breathed frantically, her eyes wide and unfocused. The one thing she must do was not talk to him. About anything, or it will only make its way onto a certain topic which she really did not want to think back to. Kyoko breathed out heavily, convinced she could now get back to normal life. Kyoko, for once, had no official work for the day; Box-R had finished and she wasn't playing Setsu _officially _any more until further notice. The only thing she had left was Bridge Rock in the evening. Kyoko got dressed in the dreaded Love Me uniform and made her way outside where she had seen Moko-san and Chiori-chan mopping yet another hallway. They passed her a mop in a rather begrudging way, and set to work. After about ten minutes of mumbled hating of the job, a familiar body came walking round the corner.

"Sawara-san! Be careful! It's wet here!" Kyoko cried as she quickly stepped in front of the oblivious manager. Kyoko waved her arms about frantically. Sawara-san got the message and took a step back.

"Oh, sorry Love Me Girls. Don't want to mess up your work." he apologised. Kyoko frowned.

"It's more the fact I didn't want you slipping over." Kyoko said, genuinely. Sawara-san looked a bit taken back. Had it finally happened? Was this really true?

"_Has she regained that important human emotion?" _Sawara-san's eyes glittered with admiration.

"I wouldn't so much mind if he slipped." grumbled Chiori.

"_Could this really be _true_?" _Sawara-san smiled broadly.

"We must take you to see the President at once." he said, rushing Kyoko off in the direction of Lory's office. Moko-san and Chiori-chan just stared blankly after them.

* * *

Sawara-san knocked on Lory's door and waited for a response. Kyoko had no idea what was going on. Why was she here? Had she done something wrong? Or something right? She hadn't a clue. All she knew was that Sawara-san was happy- that cheery grin on his face told her so.

"_So then it can't be something bad..." _Kyoko thought to herself. _"Which means it must be something good!" _she thought, her face lighting up. There was a reply from behind the door.

"Enter!"

Sawara-san opened the door eagerly and pushed Kyoko in in front of him, closing the door behind them. At first, Kyoko was somewhat at ease. All she saw was Lory standing near the middle of the room. But then, dread fell over her as a tall, dark-haired actor stood up from sitting down on the sofa.

"Ah, Sawara-san, Mogami-kun." said Lory, walking over to them. As Ren walked up to where Kyoko was standing, there was a strong, gentlemanly smiled plastered across his face. Kyoko let out a small shriek and shrunk considerably in size.

"_Crap!" _she thought to herself. _"I thought I'd fooled him!" _No such luck. The Grudge Kyokos soon made their appearance.

"_It's coming from here!"_

"_It's this guy, the tall one!" _they chorused as they wiggled out of her head. Ren stuffed his hands in his pockets. Lory watched Kyoko look shamefully at the ground as Ren watched her.

"_What's this we have here?" _mused Lory. Sawara-san just looked completely blank. He had no idea what was going on. After a moment, the silence was broken.

"My goodness, Mogami-kun, you're shivering." said Lory, shocked. Kyoko stopped being depressed, and watched herself. It was true. Ren's smile disappeared. He looked at Kyoko, his eyes full of concern.

"You're hair's wet, Kyoko." frowned Ren as he felt her hair on his fingertips. Kyoko looked cautiously at Ren's hand approaching her. Lory nearly exploded at the familiarity in the name.

"Yes, I had a shower this morning after you left and there was no hair-dryer, so I had to leave with it still wet." she said, innocently.

"_Left? Does that mean..." _Lory raised his eyebrows.

"_Did Mogami-kun spend the night round Tsuruga-san's?" _thought a puzzled Sawara-san.

"Mogami-kun. You can't be doing such things. You'll be likely to catch another cold." Lory scorned. Kyoko looked at the ground.

"And you only just got out of hospital the other day from a cold. If you do things like this, I'll worry about you." Ren said, looking sincerely at Kyoko. Kyoko blushed a bit.

"_There's defiantly something going on between them..."_ Sawara-san concluded, watching them cautiously.

"Ren, there's a hair-dryer in the back room. Take Mogami-kun and get her dry while I talk with Sawara-san." Ren nodded, and headed to the back room. He turned round.

"Are you coming?" he smiled at Kyoko. Kyoko, trying desperately not to love that smile, slowly walked forward and followed Ren into the back room.

Ren found the hair-dryer and plugged it in. Kyoko stood protective of herself, a good distance away from Ren. She looked awkwardly at him. Ren stood with the hair-dryer in his hand, and a brush in the other. He chuckled.

"Are you coming over, or do I have to come and get you?" he said, playfully. Kyoko, in alarm, rushed over. Ren was a bit surprised.

"Dislike me close that much, eh?" he teased. Kyoko glared at him, but at once her face was relaxed by the smiled on Ren's face. How could she stay mad at that? Kyoko shook her head violently.

"_Now is not the time to think about that." _she told herself.

"Hold still." laughed Ren as he turned on the blower. Kyoko watched in the mirror as Ren gently dried her hair. The love he put into making it perfect...But the one question buzzing in Kyoko's mind was, of course, 'What happened last night?" Kyoko's mind swirled as the noise of the hair-dryer drowned out all the other noises.

"_I have to know." _thought Kyoko. _"If I don't, it's going to kill me. But what about what you promised yourself before coming in? Does that not matter? Of course it matters, but what else am I suppose to do? I promise that this will not interfere with my feelings. I will keep it strictly curious. You promise? I promise." _

Kyoko couldn't take it any more. She grabbed hold of Ren's wrist with the hairbrush in, stopping him from brushing her hair. Ren was taken aback and turned the hair-dryer off. Kyoko turned round and faced Ren, a serious face clinging to her. Ren lowered his hands when Kyoko had let go of his wrist.

"I'm sorry, Ren, but I have to ask you something." she said, seriously. Ren nodded. "What...happened...last night?" she asked, hesitantly. Ren's eyes widened a bit. "I can't remember what happened. I have to know, otherwise I don't think I can continue in this relationship we have." she said, after Ren didn't answer.

"_This relationship? If only you knew the gravity of those words..." _he sighed to himself. Then he spoke.

"Like I said in the note, you shouldn't worry about it. But if you really want to know, then I see no reason why you can't." Ren said, looking Kyoko in the eye. Kyoko braced herself for what was about to be said. "How far back should I go?" he asked, shamefully. Kyoko blushed a bit.

"_That much happened?" _she thought to herself.

"As far back as when Setsu- I mean I- got changed." she said, looking down. The floor had suddenly become very interesting to her.

"_Shit." _thought Ren. _"That far. I hoped she'd at least remember that..." _

"You sat on my lap, facing me, and I held you close." he paused, then continued. "Cain and Setsu had serious foreplay, like when we're officially playing them, but I never touched you more than that." he said, sincerely. "Nothing happened. Nothing serious." Ren said, ashamed of himself for giving into his passions. Kyoko's eyes began to glaze over. Why was he doing this to her? The feelings she held for him were being crushed. He didn't know how much this was killing her. Ren looked up to see Kyoko's eyes streaming, but her face and body still. "Kyoko?" he asked. "I promise, I ever did anything Cain wouldn't. It wasn't me...I wasn't myself. You weren't you either..." he lied, pain crushing his heart. The only way to get her to calm down was to lie and say he had been Cain; to say he hadn't heard her say his name in pleasure. He had done this to her. And it was up to him to set it right.

Ren wrapped his arms around her and embraced her into his chest. "Please...just don't cry..." His voice was thin and feeble. Kyoko could hardly recognise it. Kyoko stopped crying and pulled away. Kyoko knew he was lying. She had known what she was doing, now that she had been reminded. It all came flooding back. Ren wasn't lying about the fact that nothing more then foreplay took place.

"I believe you." she said in a quivering voice. Ren nodded.

"I would never have done anything to hurt you. You know that..." he said, his heart collapsing in itself. He hoped, distantly, that she would hold it in her heart, but he knew he was dreaming about the impossible. Kyoko looked up into Ren's eyes. She felt a strange, electric feeling rushing through her. It seemed to be coming from Ren's deep, intoxicating eyes. As she stared, she smiled, vaguely. Ren returned the smile in the same way. Kyoko's feet, without thinking, moved lightly onto tiptoes, high enough for her to wrap her arms around Ren's neck. She pulled him down and buried her head in his neck. Kyoko's heart beat quickly- she was sure Ren could feel it through her chest. Ren, under the same spell, wrapped his arms around Kyoko's slim waist and held her tightly. Relief flooded through his veins as her felt her body relaxed into him. They stood there, embracing each other for a long time. Finally, Ren spoke, not removing his face from her hair.

"Kyoko, I'm so sorry. For everything." Kyoko wasn't in the least stunned.

"You don't need to apologise, Ren. Because you did nothing wrong." she said, squeezing his shoulder blade. They finally pulled away from each other and smiled, knowingly at each other. Ren looked at Kyoko's short, auburn hair.

"What to you know? It's dry..." he said, picking up the brush and running it through one last time to get the shape right. Setting down the brush, he walked over to the door.

"We should probably get going." he said, gesturing for Kyoko to go out before him. Ren closed the door behind him and they walked back into the main office. Kyoko walked daintily on the tile floor, heading toward Takarada-san and Sawara-san. Ren walked slightly faster to catch up with Kyoko. He walked very close, so they looked more than friends. Ren's right arm fell behind Kyoko protectively, like a lover warding off any competition.

Lory, on seeing the two approaching, stopped his conversation with Sawara-san and eyed them suspiciously. Lory spied Ren's arm. He raised a curious eyebrow.

"_What's this?" _wondered Lory, cunningly. Snapping out of his musings, Lory addressed Kyoko.

"Mogami-kun. I have very good news for you." he said smiling genuinely. Kyoko looked somewhat surprised.

"News? For me? And it's good?" she asked, hardly believing it. Nothing good ever happened to her. Well, apart from Ren and meeting all her new friends. And, of course, finally ridding herself of the company of that bastard. Kyoko looked up at Ren for support. Ren smiled encouragingly and squeezed her right shoulder with his hand. Both Lory and Sawara-san saw this. They observed curiously, but with totally different understanding of the situation.

"_So...their relationship has been going places...I've never seen her let anyone get that close before. Both Ren and Mogami-kun are finally getting closer to their deeply desired passions." _thought Lory, adoringly. He may be nosy and plotting, but he wanted the best for his favourite pairing.

"_What the hell is going on with these people? Are they dating or what? If so, why hasn't Mogami-kun graduated from the Love Me section before now? This makes no sense. Oh wait...I forgot" _he sighed. _"It's the President. He never makes any sense." _he shook his head, rubbing his forehead.

Kyoko looked at Lory hopefully.

"So what's the good news?" she asked, slightly hesitantly. Lory smiled.

"You no longer have to wear that uniform." he said, triumphantly. Kyoko looked puzzled.

"_What?" _thought Kyoko.

"_What? Wait, does this mean..." _pondered Ren hopefully. Then came the epiphany.

"Mogami-kun, congratulations." he said, smiling down at her admiringly. "You've graduated from the Love Me section."

A/N: It's not as simple as that though. Mwahahaha! (evil laugh) It never is for poor Kyoko. OK, had a new plot idea, so this is gonna be longer than originally thought. Yay! ^ - ^ Sorry this took quite a long time, but it was a long-ish chapter. Please review and tell me what you think! Thanks for reading! ;D


End file.
